


Третья фаза

by Archie_Wynne, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Episode: s07e06 Treachery Faith and the Great River, F/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Последнее путешествие Вейюна 6.
Relationships: Ezri Dax/Weyoun 6
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Третья фаза

— Целуя ференги, очень легко пораниться — ты знал об этом? У них острые неровные зубы — их еще принято подтачивать. У Ворфа была такая точилка, не знаю, где именно он ее добыл, но точно у кого-то из ференги…

— Ну и почему ты решила поделиться со мной таким занятным фактом? Да еще именно сейчас, позволь спросить?

В самом деле — почему? Эзри болтала об опыте близкого общения Дакс с ференги, полулежа на подушках и наслаждаясь приятной тяжестью тела Вейюна 6 — голова устроилась на уровне ее груди, босые ступни Эзри касались его талии. В ответ на откровения насчет ференги он повернулся к ней, обиженно поджав губы и нахмурившись.

— Ты же, вроде как, довольно любознателен — в том числе по части межвидового интимного общения? — невинно сказала Эзри, проведя кончиком пальца по ушному гребню Вейюна и легонько надавив ему на плечи: да лежи уже как лежал.

— Но ведь есть же такие вещи, которые в определенные моменты неуместны в разговоре? — упрекнул ее Вейюн, демонстративно неохотно принимая прежнее положение. — И ты опять это делаешь.

— Что именно? — Эзри явно забавляло его ворчание.

— Мои уши. Ты снова проявляешь к ним какой-то особый интерес. Выходит, это связано с ференги?

— Ференги широко практикуют у-мокс, но ты, я думаю, в курсе. Интимные ласки ушей — здесь у ференги сложная и многогранная в плане ощущений эрогенная зона, — Эзри легко коснулась второго уха.

— И теперь ты решила опробовать свои навыки ференгийского интимного массажа на мне. Может, стоит переместиться в лабораторию, раз у нас тут… Пора экспериментов по ксенобиологии?

— Ну, должна ведь быть какая-то польза от опыта прошлых жизней! Джадзия знала толк в у-моксе — и вообще знала толк в ференги.

— А я, разумеется, на ференги очень похож. Просто как две капли воды.

— Помолчи и не дергайся, — шепнула Эзри, наклонившись ближе, и тихонько, довольно рассмеялась: ее догадки оказались верными.

Коварная мучительница. Сильнее сжала его бока коленями, чтобы не вывернулся, аккуратно сдвинула волосы на висках, полностью открыв ряды чувствительных перепонок вдоль гребней — обычно большую их часть скрывали плотно уложенные пряди.

— Ты меня оглушишь, — с нотками паники предупредил Вейюн.

— Ничего я тебе не сделаю, — пообещала Эзри. — Во всяком случае, ничего дурного.

Разумеется, ничего дурного — только не от Эзри, как раз это Вейюн 6 отлично понимал. Просто его в очередной раз кольнуло полной незащищенностью, абсолютным отсутствием контроля. Так в последнее время бывало нередко, а привыкнуть никак не удавалось — слишком сильный контраст с тем, как он жил раньше. Руки Эзри обвились вокруг груди и шеи Вейюна — ласковая уютная ловушка, прохладные сухие ладони, дыхание у щеки, влажность языка, скользнувшего по краю гребня, дразня перепонки, быстрый поцелуй в висок в ответ на невольный трепет его тела. Едва ли возбуждение: способный к сексуальному контакту, Вейюн и сам понимал, что не получает от близости и половины тех ощущений, какие известны представителям многих других видов. Только щекотные и, несомненно, приятные прикосновения — и все та же тревожащая беспомощность.

Когда-то Дукат назвал Вейюна ангедоником. Существом, не способным испытывать удовольствие. Это не было правдой, но кто, в конце концов, не ангедоник в сравнении с кардассианцами, которые любят и столь ревностно оберегают свои холеные тела — единственные в их короткой жизни? У ворт, меняющих жизни и физические оболочки, все иначе.

Вейюн 6 все еще не избавился от кошмаров. Не то чтобы он не видел их на протяжении прошлых пяти жизней: поводов для тревожных и жутких сновидений всегда предостаточно, когда живешь войной, даже если ты уверен, что эта война — благословенный и правильный путь. Он когда-нибудь был уверен в этом полностью? Могло ли быть такое, что все Вейюны до него, с Первого и до Пятого, жили без сомнений?

Беспрекословное подчинение Основателям. Ничего больше. Жизнь означает служение.

Из ночи в ночь Вейюн 6 захлебывался дурными снами.

Гибель джем’хадар на уничтоженном им же, Вейюном, корабле, одном из тех, что преследовали «Рио-Гранде». Объект на Рондаке III, охваченный огнем. Одо — изувеченный, изъеденный морфогенным вирусом, умирающий. Звон детских голосов и смех в жилом кольце «Дальнего Космоса 9», сменяющиеся воплями боли. Приветливые огни вывесок Променада сливались воедино в ослепительном сиянии — вспышка взрыва, первая, вторая, и далее — цепная реакция, как у мин в червоточине… Он видел во сне и собственные смерти, одну за другой, от цикла к циклу, из одной жизни в другую — очередная дорога, продолжающая прежний путь и вновь ведущая к ужасным ошибкам… Война долго была для Вейюна привычным фоном жизни — но шестое пробуждение изменило все.

Как это было? Поначалу — точно так же, как и всегда. Первые воспоминания нового рождения — свет, сначала тусклый, потом все более яркий, доходящий в итоге до полной нестерпимости, вдох — первые для нового тела сокращения грудных мыщц, давящая боль в груди понемногу отступала: он заново привыкал дышать. Прохладный воздух лаборатории, касаясь кожи, всегда поначалу кажется ледяными иглами — каждый раз. Дискомфорт, сопровождающий всякое рождение, быстро проходит. Слабое поначалу тело за считанные часы становится полностью пригодным к использованию — но само рождение всегда болезненно, как если бы оно было настоящим, природным; ни один ворта не хочет лишний раз умирать в том числе поэтому. Воспоминания из начала жизни Вейюна 6 не стали чем-то новым и необычным, шестая итерация не отличалась от пятой, четвертой или же третьей ничем, кроме того, что преподнесла Вейюну непрошеный подарок, сделавший его в итоге изгоем.

Этим подарком стали сомнения.

Вейюн просто обязан был усомниться в необходимости и правильности войны раньше, еще до шестой жизни, усомниться хотя бы один-единственный раз. Иначе и быть не могло… Но уверенности в том, что такое случалось, не было — Вейюн никогда не смог бы поручиться за себя в этом смысле. Он мог бы сотню раз солгать об этом другим, кому угодно и сколь угодно убедительно — но точно не себе.

Такие мысли мучили Вейюна 6 больше всего и не давали покоя ни днем, ни ночью — особенно ночью. Он искал от них спасения — в самой бессоннице, сменявшейся тяжелыми и короткими периодами густой и душной дремы, лишенной снов, похожей на погружения в темные воды; в Эзри, когда она оставалась возле него, как сейчас.

Но даже когда она засыпала рядом, ровно и тепло дыша, его спокойствия не хватало надолго.

Великое Слияние. Оплот безупречной гармонии и единения, спокойствия и порядка. Боги Вейюна, мудрые, безупречные Основатели, которые наградили ворт столькими дарами — настолько одарили его самого…

Основатели. Метаморфы. Негуманоидная форма жизни из Гамма-квадранта. «Как боги могут болеть?» Обреченные, больные создания. Основатели озлоблены на все чуждое им и готовы уничтожать неизменных без жалости, просто из желания уберечь привычный метаморфам Порядок от любого призрака угрозы. Неужели они действительно таковы? Правда об Основателях — если это было правдой — терзала Вейюна. Вот он, источник страшных снов.

Под утро, разбуженный очередным мутным, удушливым кошмаром, он оставил спящую Эзри и как можно тише пробрался в туалет. Какое-то время Вейюн просто стоял, приходя в себя и глядя в зеркало — нечеткое, призрачное лицо, черты в полумраке, на расстоянии вытянутой руки выглядели слишком размыто для его слабых глаз, но рассматривать ближе не было смысла. Он хорошо помнил образ, не менявшийся столетиями, закрепившийся за шестью (или уже семью, можно ли в его случае считать Вейюна 7?) жизнями ворты. На боевых кораблях джем’хадар — основное место его обитания — не водилось зеркал, но память никогда еще не подводила его; Основатели позаботились об этом. Вейюн выглядел точно так же, как раньше: бледная кожа, чёрные густые волосы, крупные лиловые глаза, холодная невозмутимость выражения — фабричный стандарт ворты, продукт доминионской генетики, чуждый Альфа-квадранту.

Что до зрения, то его было вполне достаточно, чтобы разглядеть кое-что другое. Воспользовавшись обычным краном вместо акустических систем, Вейюн плеснул в лицо воды, набрал ее в рот, сплюнул; он не чувствовал большинства вкусов, как и любой ворта, но без труда распознал что-то горячее и вязкое в слюне.

Догадка была верна. Вейюн смотрел, как струи воды уносили в слив темно-лиловое — его кровь.

Боли пока не было, но тогда все и началось. Шестое дефектное тело Вейюна — его последнее тело — приходило в негодность.

***

У клона ворты может быть множество причин для замены. Производство элитных слуг Доминиона — процесс деликатный и сложный, но даже самый хитроумный и ценный продукт генетики однажды приходит в негодность. В нем может проявиться изъян. В конце концов, организм просто может чересчур состариться — тела ворт не бессрочны, в отличие от сознания. Негодный клон подлежит уничтожению — обычно самоуничтожению. Оно проходит быстро, эффективно и безболезненно — по крайней мере, так говорят.

У Вейюна 6 были все поводы сомневаться в этом. Безболезненно? Нет, очень больно, точно и по собственному опыту знал он. Быстро и эффективно? Как же. Самоуничтожение негодной шестой копии — его случай — растянулось на месяцы.

— Данные трикодера и пробы тканей не радуют, — неохотно признался Вейюну 6 доктор Башир после осмотра. — Мне очень жаль.

Вейюн спустился со смотровой кушетки, одернул форму.

— Расскажите, что со мной происходит, — попросил он.

— Я собственноручно удалил ваш терминальный имплант, тот, что вы сами запустили когда-то. Он сработал не так, как нужно, это спасло вам жизнь, — Башир обожал беседы о медицине, но явно не в этот раз, он говорил с паузами, медленно и неохотно. — Для уничтожения клона необходимы, как я понял из исследования импланта перед его самоуничтожением, три этапа. Лишь все вместе они гарантируют смерть организма и его полное разрушение. От самого импланта не осталось и следа, он расплавился и превратился в негодную для анализа пыль в считанные секунды. Вещество, попадающее в организм третьим, после первых двух, что парализуют мышцы и угнетают дыхание и сердцебиение, обладает сильнейшим разрушительным действием. Напоминает принцип работы смертельной инъекции для преступников на Земле далекого прошлого… Так вот, о третьем веществе. Его молекулы множатся по принципу мутировавших супервирусов или медицинских наноботов с огромной скоростью… Это и есть третья фаза действия терминального импланта, и, как я думал, в вашем случае она так и не началась. Похоже, мой вывод был ошибочным. Ваша кровеносная система отравлена и разрушается; вещество номер три распространилось по организму.

— Его действие можно нейтрализовать? — спросил Вейюн.

— Я работаю над разработкой антидота.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что в возможность создать его вы не очень верите, доктор.

— Я сделаю все возможное, — со смесью горечи и раздражения в голосе ответил Башир. — Просто… — он на какое-то время умолк и вздохнул, прежде чем продолжить. — Я не могу, не имею права обнадеживать вас. Я уже достаточно тесно общался с достижениями науки и медицины Доминиона — полагаю, и вы тоже.

— Доминион непросто одолеть. Особенно на арене генетики и ксенобиологии.

— Но мы попробуем, — заверил Башир уже куда более воодушевленно. — Пока приходите на сеансы клеточной регенерации раз в сутки. В конце рабочей смены вполне подойдет.

Не то чтобы это выглядело убедительно, впрочем, да и светлая обычно улыбка молодого доктора казалась куда бледнее обычного. Утешало, что она почти всегда была искренней, насколько Вейюн успел понять Башира: если у доктора хватало сил на улыбку, значит, действительно не все было потеряно.

— Если не выйдет, — медленно и спокойно проговорил Вейюн, — сколько у меня осталось времени?

— Доли активного вещества в вашем организме, на счастье, очень малы, пусть и по-настоящему опасны, — ответил Башир. — У нас точно есть неделя, и надо поставить в известность полковника Киру…

— Доктор Башир, земная медицина ведь уважает медицинскую тайну? — спросил Вейюн. — Пожалуйста, сделайте мне одолжение. Я не стану просить вас сохранять мое состояние в секрете от командования станции — я ведь по-прежнему под контролем военных Федерации, так? Но, пожалуйста, если… Когда вы доложите об этом полковнику, попросите ее не обсуждать ситуацию с командным составом. Я вообще не хотел бы беспокоить полковника Киру еще и этим, у нее хватает забот, и…

— Эзри, — понимающе кивнул Башир.

Он немного поколебался, прежде чем продолжить: по всей видимости, пытался понять, сколько может позволить себе мягкости и дружеского расположения по отношению к ворте. Вейюн ждал. Он и не думал осуждать доктора за подобные колебания — напротив, был ему благодарен за них. Это были попытки преодолеть предвзятость по отношению к бывшему врагу — бесценные для Вейюна попытки.

— Ты бы сказал ей сам? — наконец несколько смущенно предложил Башир. — Дакс — разносторонний ученый, неплохо разбирающийся в ксенобиологии, она могла бы помочь…

«Разбирающийся в ксенобиологии». Вейюн невольно усмехнулся — в груди разлилось тепло. 

— Все, что только можно, вы сделаете и без ее помощи, разве нет, доктор? Расскажем Дакс, например, через неделю, поделимся наблюдениями. Признаюсь, что лечился у вас, если она спросит.

Башир молчал. Он был очень расстроен.

— Говорите, доктор Башир. Неужели я похож на нервного пациента, который все принимает слишком близко к сердцу?

— Вейюн. Через неделю или две, вероятно, Эзри будет не у кого спрашивать.

— Это было бы неприятно, — заметил Вейюн и улыбнулся Баширу. — Надеюсь, удастся избежать подобного исхода.

На самом деле он не надеялся. Все шло так, как и должно было идти. Да и доктор, кажется, хорошо понимал это.

…Очередная вспышка в памяти: перед ним на мониторе связи «Рио-Гранде» стандарт ворты — не порченый, безупречный стандарт, Вейюн 7. Лицо из зеркала, его собственное лицо. Вейюн 7 злобно смотрит на него с монитора и цедит с ненавистью: «Будь благоразумен и активируй имплант. Докажи свою преданность Основателям».

Что ж, Вейюн 6 послушал его — себя. Какая ирония, что он пережил Седьмого. Совсем ненадолго, но все же. Пора было исправлять затянувшуюся ошибку.

Шестой умирал. Иначе и быть не могло. В Доминионе просто заменили бы его новым клоном, но речь шла о Вейюне 6, и нового клона в его случае просто не существовало, такой клон не мог появиться по определению. Новым стал Седьмой — и ему свернул шею Ворф. Восьмой — объект особой ненависти кардассианцев, виновник гибели стольких из них — уничтожение Лакариана с двухмиллионным населением, последняя месть Доминиона восставшей Кардассии, было обеспечено им — тоже был мертв. Вейюн 8 мог бы оказаться последним — но Шестой пережил и его. Пережил, чтобы теперь медленно, но верно разваливаться на части — пока незаметный извне процесс, хотелось бы думать.

Осознав, что он, погрузившись в свои мысли, замер посреди Променада, Вейюн встряхнулся, глянул по сторонам. По смутному пятну желтой формы распознал товарища по новой работе — один из сотрудников охраны на втором ярусе над прогулочной аллеей; Вейюн коротко кивнул ему, приветствуя, и направился по маршруту ежедневного обхода.

Умирал он или нет, но вокруг кипела жизнь и хватало насущных дел.

На станции было много баджорцев — все так, как он и хотел когда-то. «Приятные новости от майора Киры… снова баджорцы на ДК9… на Променаде открываются магазины и звучит детский смех», — услужливо подсказала память его же собственные слова из другой жизни. Все еще слишком рассеянный в своей задумчивости, Вейюн чуть не налетел на баджорку с ребенком — малыш лет шести в ярком национальном костюме. Мальчик едва не выронил палочку джумджа и, прижимая к себе липкую сладость, испуганно отступил за спину матери. В ответ на извинения Вейюна она ничего не сказала, только окинула его форму и баджорский коммуникатор на груди взглядом, полным негодования, и поспешила уйти, торопя мальчонку и нервно оглядываясь.

Едва ли ее можно было винить в такой реакции. Нечто подобное Вейюн видел и в Кире по отношению к себе — к ней он сейчас и шел. Кира, казалось, не желавшая привыкать к кабинету Сиско, заменяла Одо в офисе начальника службы безопасности. Она сидела в кресле Одо с его паддом в руках, закинув на столешницу ноги; вокруг нее вспыхивали огни приборных панелей, на столе, в опасной близости как от консоли, так и от Кириных ступней, стояла кружка с рактаджино. Небрежная поза и хаос в огненных волосах — ее не столь давнего спокойного и гладкого каре хватило ненадолго — не вязались с нахмуренным лбом, все внимание полковника сосредоточилось на падде. Кира, как и всегда, пряталась в работе.

— Доброе утро, полковник Кира. Вы все никак не найдете себе замену здесь? Не слишком ли много у вас теперь обязанностей?

— И тебя с добрым утром, Вейюн. Хочешь помочь? — Кира подняла на него взгляд от падда. — Прости уж, но к базе центра безопасности я тебе полный доступ не дам.

— Понимаю.

— И я благодарна тебе за понимание, — улыбнулась Кира. Почти дружелюбно улыбнулась, она явно старалась быть к нему непредвзятой. — Ты с отчетом для службы безопасности? Не рановато ли для такого?

— Я хотел бы просто поговорить, если вы не против и найдете для меня немного времени.

— Вот как, — Кира заметно напряглась, села прямо, опустив, к его большому облегчению, ноги и не коснувшись при этом кружки. — И о чем же ты хотел поговорить? У тебя есть жалобы на баджорцев?

— О, вы в курсе…

— Я не одобряю этого, — прервала его Кира. — Но будь на станции большинством обитателей сейчас кардассианцы, а не мы, ты же понимаешь…

— Вероятно, я был бы уже мертв, — кивнул Вейюн. — Вы можете не объяснять мне этого. Я хотел поговорить о другом. Если, впрочем, вы думаете, что я провоцирую своим пребыванием на станции какие-то конфликты…

— Ничего и никого ты не провоцируешь, — резко возразила Кира, отбрасывая падд подальше и разворачивая к Вейюну стоявшее вполоборота кресло. — Не все привыкли к твоему новому положению, вот и все. Согласись, сложно их осуждать за это.

— Даже вы не привыкли. Особенно вы, полковник, в каком-то смысле.

Кира качнула головой, колыхнула темно-рыжими взъерошенными волосами.

— Я видела, как умер Вейюн 8, — сказала она. — Тебе не будет приятно услышать это, но правда в том, что его смерть принесла мне облегчение.

— Зная вас, было бы странно, если бы вы почувствовали на этот счет что-то иное, — заметил Вейюн.

— Ты ведь до сих пор меня не знаешь, — прищурилась Кира.

Как же. Психографические профили старших офицеров станции он знал на зубок.

— Я знаю, что вы тоже скучаете по Одо. Поэтому и взяли на себя его обязанности и находитесь тут, в этом кабинете.

Кира откинулась на спинку кресла, напряженные пальцы стиснули край стола, вцепились, словно когти.

— Так чего ты хотел? — спросила она тихо.

Ее голос звенел. Полковник сильная. Никаких слез не будет, но поговорить не получится, это точно. Вейюн задумался, прежде чем ответить.

— Я могу просто побыть здесь, с вами?

— Конечно, — кивнула Кира, тоже подумав мгновенье. — Разумеется. Присядешь? Можешь помочь мне с отчетами по доставкам. Тут есть парочка сомнительных грузов, все как обычно.

— Благодарю вас, — Вейюн взял протянутый ею падд и сел в кресло.

Разделенные столом, почти не глядя друг на друга, почти в молчании: всего несколько дежурных фраз совершенно по делу — обыкновенные будни службы безопасности. Они не говорили об Одо больше — никто не решился даже и начать об этом. Вейюн не первый раз порывался поговорить о нем с Кирой — не получалось. У него, красноречивого, никогда не испытывавшего сложности в подборе фраз, слова застревали в горле.

Вейюн завидовал Кире, он так ей завидовал! Кира была там, на планете Основателей, она последней из всех видела Одо.

Иногда хороший слух воистину становился проклятием, хотя часто он оказывал полезную услугу. Кварк отлично понимал Вейюна в этом плане. В тот последний день, когда Одо еще был на станции, Вейюн, как и все, не знал наверняка, что тот задумал — мог лишь предполагать о его планах и догадываться, когда все случится. Его тянуло, как магнитом, к коридорам, ведущим в стыковочные шлюзы. Бывало, сойдя со стандартного маршрута обхода, он сворачивал в проходы от апартаментов Одо к шлюзам, бродил по ним, временами замирал посреди коридора, прислушиваясь, вглядываясь в проходы. Однажды он услышал то, чего столько времени ожидал: голоса Одо и Киры, говоривших о неумении Одо прощаться. Вейюн затаился в нише коридора, за переборкой, близ панели климатконтроля.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь уйти, не попрощавшись? — спрашивала Кира.

— Уверен, — отвечал ей Одо. — Прощаться я никогда не умел.

Одо возвращался в Гамма-квадрант. В Слияние. Домой. Вейюн хотел было выйти из своего убежища, просить его: возьми меня с собой. Сказать, как он рад этому решению Основателя. Сказать о том, что всегда верил в Одо и знал, что однажды тот непременно вернется домой, чтобы находиться наконец там, где должен, изменить и спасти Доминион, ведь Одо — бог, все-таки он бог!

— Таким решением ты огорчишь многих, — сказала Кира.

— Если они до сих пор не знают, что я чувствую к ним, несколько слов на прощание ничего не изменят, — возразил Одо.

Вейюн сделал было шаг к ним, но тут примчался запыхавшийся Кварк и привлек внимание Одо и Киры своим появлением, а Вейюн пока оставался незамеченным.

— Ага! Я всегда это знал! — зашумел Кварк. — Я видел, как вы вдвоем куда-то засобирались, и сразу сказал себе, что, ну конечно же, этот сварливый, ненавидящий всех вокруг метаморф пытается теперь незаметно скрыться со станции.

— У меня была такая идея, — саркастично заметил Одо.

— Видимо, провальная.

— Судя по всему, да.

Они продолжили перепалку. Вейюн вскипел было от возмущения: как смеет ференги так разговаривать с Основателем? — но по тону голоса Одо с удивлением отметил: тот вовсе не был против.

Когда Одо и Кира скрылись в шлюзе, Кварк, не отрывая взгляда от закрывшейся за ними двери, молча поднял вверх бокал, что держал в руках, отсалютовав Одо, уже не видевшему его, собрался было уходить, — и тут заметил Вейюна.

— Однако не один я пришел попрощаться с этим сухарем и остался почти ни с чем, — заметил Кварк, отпивая из бокала. — Не желаешь заглянуть ко мне в бар? Нечасто приглашаю туда сотрудников охраны в их рабочее время, прошу заметить. Но сейчас особый случай, ты так не думаешь?

— Вы правы, Кварк, — вздохнул Вейюн, подходя к Кварку и направляясь с ним к бару.

— Ворты ведь не пьянеют? Досадно, — посетовал Кварк. — Но мы что-нибудь придумаем, — добавил он, похлопав Вейюна по плечу.

— Кварк, похоже, вы знаете Одо лучше всех на этой станции. Как думаете, он действительно вернется?

— А ты лучше всех на этой станции знаешь метаморфов. Сам-то как думаешь? — спросил Кварк. 

Так и не получив ответа — только беспомощное молчание, — Кварк добавил ободряюще:

— Эти ваши Основатели — самые доставучие мерзавцы во всей Галактике. Так просто мы от Одо не отделаемся. Можешь мне поверить.

Что ж, Вейюн действительно верил. Вот только стопроцентно твердой веры у него больше не было. 

Он не знал, сможет ли когда-нибудь вернуть веру назад. Незыблемую веру во что угодно — не только в Основателей.

Как будто кроме этой веры у него никогда ничего и не было, словно весь мир Вейюна, вся его жизнь держалась на ней — и без Одо стала совсем пустой. Пустоту как будто помогали заполнить Эзри, работа на Променаде, изучение все еще нового для Вейюна мира Альфа-квадранта, но все это казалось ему временами чем-то чуждым и обманчивым, а сам себе временами он виделся все тем же, чем впервые ощутил на борту «Рио-Гранде» — ошибкой.

«Видимо, это правда. Я действительно дефектный».

Пустота внутри разрасталась, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Теперь же Вейюн 6 разрушался не только изнутри — погибала и его отравленная после активации импланта телесная оболочка, и на этот процесс он тоже никак не мог повлиять. Или все же мог?

Если воспринимать ошибку, дефект как прореху, некий разрыв, то обращение за помощью к портному выглядело особо удачной затеей. Вейюн долго собирался с духом, прежде чем направиться со своими проблемами именно к Гараку.

Конечно, если бы на станции был Одо, все сложилось бы иначе. Вейюн 6 обратился бы к нему, как и раньше — отыскал бы его после службы; он никогда не смел отвлекать Одо на посту. Объяснил бы ему все, спросил совета и непременно получил бы помощь. Кто знает, может, сбылась бы якобы тайная, но, кажется, очевидная для обитателей станции мечта Вейюна — отправиться с Одо в червоточину на борту «Рио-Гранде», повторить тот же путь, что привел его некогда на ДК9, но в обратном направлении. Теперь в центре службы безопасности были Кира, ее рактаджино и неловкое молчание, когда они оставались там вдвоем, но здесь все равно становилось легче и хорошо думалось. Наверняка Кира чувствовала нечто похожее в баджорском храме Пророков — умиротворение, успокоение, близость божеству.

В швейном ателье Гарака не оказалось. На первый взгляд. Конечно, было странно, что после освобождения Кардассии Гарак вообще вернулся на станцию, но Вейюн точно знал: за его ателье в недолгое отсутствие хозяина присматривали не напрасно, и Гарак снова был тут — в том числе прямо сейчас.

— Добрый вечер, Гарак, — Вейюн остановился у стола раскроя. — Я знаю, что вы здесь. Да и вам известно, что я слышу вас.

Гарак выскользнул из-за шторы, как актер из-за занавеса, остановился напротив Вейюна, держась на приличном расстоянии — исполненная осторожности и ожидания поза, голова наклонена настороженно, правая рука за спиной: что у него там? Кинжал? Фазер?

— Вейюн. Чем обязан? Прошу, проходите, — широкий приветственный взмах рукой.

Одной рукой, левой. Вейюн не тронулся с места.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что вы не за новым костюмом. А жаль, жаль. Я бы рискнул предложить вам тунику в духе баджорцев. На станции уже почти привыкли видеть вас в баджорской форме.

— Не так уж и привыкли — во всяком случае, некоторые и не хотят привыкать. И я сожалею, что вы нужны мне не в качестве портного, Гарак.

— Вот как? — Гарак приблизился текуче, почти бесшумно. — В какой же тогда роли вы бы хотели меня увидеть?

Он вежливо, холодно улыбался — не глазами, только изгибом губ, живших сейчас как будто отдельно от остального лица. Вейюн опустил взгляд, собрался с духом. Что ж, он и не думал, что будет просто.

— Я хотел бы, чтобы вы исполнили роль моего убийцы, Гарак.

— Неужели? — Гарак от души рассмеялся.

Вейюн ждал любой реакции — но не такой.

— Садитесь, — ловко оказавшись за спиной Вейюна, Гарак слегка подтолкнул его к диванчику для посетителей. — Я могу предложить вам рактаджино — двойная порция кавы, верно?

— Спасибо, Гарак, вы очень милы…

— Вот и замечательно. Мы обязательно все обсудим! — заверил Гарак весело. — И попутно я расскажу вам одну занятную историю. Не обижайтесь, — продолжил он, колдуя над напитками у репликатора, — я смеялся не над вами, меня просто позабавили воспоминания, которые пробудило столь необычное желание. Вам-то, как я вижу, вовсе не до шуток. Но мы это незамедлительно исправим. Здоровая доза иронии и кофе никому не повредит, не так ли?

Гарак вернулся к столу, поставил кружки — сок рокассы для себя, рактаджино для Вейюна, — устроился на краю дивана, предупредительно держа дистанцию по отношению к гостю. Немигающие голубые глаза с нечитаемым выражением впились в гостя.

— Я расскажу вам весьма забавный анекдот о том, как однажды с такой же просьбой ко мне обратился… Вы ведь не будете болтать об этом? О, разумеется не будете. Так вот, ко мне обратился Кварк. Ему нужно было непременно выполнить некоторые обязательства по очередной сделке, и в них входила необходимость как можно скорее умереть. Ференги на удивление порядочны, когда речь идет о соглашениях в бизнесе — хотя эта порядочность весьма своеобразного рода… Впрочем, до баек ли вам. Что у вас стряслось? — Гарак выдержал короткую паузу, явно не столько для того, чтобы дать Вейюну возможность ответить, сколько затем, чтобы самому получить возможность изучить эмоции собеседника во время молчания, когда слова не сбивают с толку. — Замучила вина перед Основателями?

Вейюн крепче сжал кружку, надеясь, что содрогнулся от этих слов не слишком заметно.

— Не больше, чем вас могла замучить вина перед Кардассией или отцом, — зло сказал он, выдержав ответный взгляд Гарака. — Я могу говорить вам такое, имею право. Один раз вы уже убили меня.

— Не вас, а Вейюна 8, я полагаю? — спросил Гарак. — О, я бы сделал это снова.

— Потому я и здесь. Вы ведь не откажетесь от такой возможности? 

Гарак подобрался — рептилия перед броском на добычу. Потом чуть расслабился, глотнул соку, улыбнулся одними уголками рта — глаза оставались ледяными.

— Я весь внимание.

Гараку, как бы странно это ни звучало, Вейюн мог рассказать все. Во всяком случае, куда больше, чем доктору Баширу.

Нет, он вовсе не собирался просить бывшего агента Обсидианового ордена и профессионального убийцу милосердно избавить себя от вероятных грядущих мучений, связанных с ядом в крови. У Вейюна 6 появились совсем иные планы, и смерть — во всяком случае, окончательная — в них на самом деле не входила. 

***

О своей максимальной безопасности позаботился еще Вейюн 5. Смерть Вейюна 4 от рук собственных подчиненных джем’хадар заставила его задуматься всерьез о том, насколько его предшественник мог быть беспечен. Основатели простили Вейюна, милосердно разрешив вернуться в пятой итерации, но ему пришлось признать, что отчасти в этом происшествии был виноват он сам. Не стоило показывать джем’хадар свое презрение. В конце концов, они ведь такие же верные слуги Доминиона, как и он, повторял себе Вейюн. Неважно, какие мысли по поводу джем’хадар и их бунтов гнездились в глубине его подозрительной натуры — внешне любые проявления неуважения к ним были недопустимы, твердо решил он.

Вейюн стал мягче и дружелюбнее к джем’хадар, не позволяя теперь себе повысить на них голос или же отсрочить выдачу вайта без веской причины, и вдвойне благочестивым в этом отношении он старался выглядеть в присутствии кардассианцев. Дукат не верил ему и все посмеивался, ждал, пока Вейюн оступится и хотя бы на мгновение выйдет из образа примерного слуги, равного среди равных. Ну уж нет, этого Вейюн 5 допустить не хотел. Он максимально обезопасил себя от недовольства джем’хадар, но новой угрозой были кардассианцы. Сиско как-то раз недаром сказал Вейюну, что иммунитет ворты к ядам будет полезен среди них. Кардассианцам Вейюн не нравился, а они не нравились ему — эта взаимная неприязнь могла стать смертельной.

Когда Вейюн 5 убедился в том, что его новый отряд джем’хадар по-настоящему надежен, он запросил на Рондаке III свои резервные копии и оборудование и, сам оставаясь на станции, распорядился, чтобы его Второй Ирас’итор перевез ценный груз в надежное место. Своим планом Вейюн поделился с Основателями, и они одобрили эту затею. Ирас’итор и его отряд остались охранять объект — не хватало еще, чтобы на «Дальнем Космосе 9» был кто-то, знающий о расположении столь важной для Вейюна точки, а убивать кого-либо из джем’хадар по соображениям безопасности Вейюн не считал удачной затеей… Пока что.

Он должен был оставаться осторожным, очень осторожным.

… — И теперь объект в системе Девос — мой шанс выжить. Мое тело умирает, Гарак, но я могу спасти свою память и личность, активировав резервного клона. Мне не справиться с этим одному, и вы могли бы помочь мне…

— Я? — переспросил Гарак и широко улыбнулся. — Все же весьма интересный выбор помощника. Если я верно понял, вам нужен тот, кто будет сопровождать вас в путешествии к Девосу, поможет активировать новую версию Вейюна и… уничтожит старую?

— И проконтролирует, чтобы моя память перешла к новой версии без потерь и изменений, — кивнул Вейюн. 

— Занятно. Я повторюсь: для меня весьма заманчива перспектива убийства того, кто в ответе за гибель миллионов кардассианцев — и не думайте пытаться оправдать себя, какой бы тонкой ни была моральная дилемма со всеми этими вашими копиями, я хорошо помню того, кого однажды имел удовольствие заслуженно лишить жизни. Но скажите мне, Вейюн: с какой стати я теперь должен спасать вас? Где гарантия, что я, если и возьмусь помогать вам, помогу и с активацией нового клона, а не уничтожу обоих, когда мы достигнем цели? Ведь это навсегда прекратит линию Вейюна, так? Больше копий нет?

— Я не знаю, — признался Вейюн. — У меня даже нет гарантий, что резервный клон все еще находится в системе Девос, возможно, Вейюн 8 позаботился о его перемещении в другое место, быть может, даже в Гамма-квадрант… Я не сообщил о резервной копии разведке Федерации и потому не могу обратиться к Флоту за помощью; для Флота я после смерти Восьмого — последний Вейюн. У меня нет никаких гарантий, что вы поможете мне, и я могу только просить вас дать мне шанс. Сделать то же, что на этой станции однажды сделали для вас, — он смешался и опустил взгляд. — У меня больше нет терминального импланта, Гарак, и я даже не уверен, что мне хватит духу снова…

Гарак молча смотрел на него. Повисла тишина. Если бы Вейюн 6 мог, он молился бы сейчас, чтобы Гарак поверил ему, но молиться было больше некому. Откровенность непросто давалась ему, привыкшему к лжи и недосказанностям, но сейчас она была единственным способом убедить Гарака, который в обмане, как отлично знал Вейюн, разбирался не хуже самого ворты.

Что ж, проницательность, видимо, не подвела его и на сей раз.

— Нам ведь понадобится катер или хотя бы челнок, — сказал Гарак. — И что скажет на этот счет баджорская служба безопасности? Так значит, руководство станции мы ставить в известность не хотим. А напрасно, напрасно!..

Вейюн вздохнул с облегчением.

***

— Ты как-то отдалился в последнее время.

За его спиной прозвучал голос Эзри. Она нашла Вейюна у иллюминатора, откуда открывался едва ли лучший на ДК9 вид на червоточину — большое овальное окно в стене укромной площадки, не занятой ни магазинчиком, ни столиками Реплимата. Поперечная планка с электропломбой и слабым силовым полем — мера безопасности для частей станции, требующих ремонта, — размещенная на перилах лестницы, что вела сюда, делала площадку доступной сотрудникам станции, но не обычным прохожим, гуляющим на Променаде. Такие тихие и необжитые уголки использовались как складские помещения, и скрыться тут от утомлявшего порой безумолчного шума Променада было маленькой и приятной привилегией персонала. Эзри могла ничего и не говорить, чтобы быть замеченной: Вейюн узнавал ее шаги, и она знала это место. Именно Эзри когда-то и привела его сюда впервые, когда они вместе исследовали закоулки станции, еще неведомые им обоим.

Сказанное Эзри было правдой: разумеется, он отдалился. Вейюн одернул рукава формы при ее приближении — на кисти левой руки чуть выше запястья расцвел один из множившихся в последнее время кровоподтеков. Клеточный регенератор Башира уже не успевал справляться с ними. 

Что ей тут скажешь? Явно не то, что Гарак сегодня будет ждать его у стыковочных доков, и, если заполучить корабль и отправиться в запланированное путешествие им удастся, то нет никакой уверенности, что на станцию впоследствии вернутся двое. Да и откуда в случае Вейюна было взяться обратному пути на станцию? Разве только попробовать в итоге скрыть от Флота замену клона, но едва ли это было возможно. Гарак во время обсуждения их совместных планов в ателье только загадочно улыбнулся насчет обратного пути и заверил, что со своими проблемами на сей счет разберется — это казалось бы абсолютной фантастикой, если бы речь не шла о Гараке. А вот Вейюн…

Даже если все получится, на станцию он больше не вернется.

Вейюну по-прежнему категорически не хотелось впутывать в это Эзри, но укрыться от проницательности Дакс было не самым простым делом — как непросто было и оставить ДК9.

Неужели ему на самом деле теперь не хотелось всего лишь мирной и спокойной жизни в окружении, которое в большинстве своем видело в Вейюне 6 пусть и не одного из своих, быть может, но уже не представителя злобных оккупантов? Вызывающая сочувствие история Вейюна 6 и его умение налаживать контакты работали: его понемногу, конечно, но все больше принимали здесь.

Уйти сейчас означало все разрушить и лишиться доверия. Отказаться от драгоценных связей и снова остаться в одиночестве посреди холодного и опасного мира в чужом квадранте. Его било дрожью при одной мысли об этом.

Уняв эту проклятую дрожь, Вейюн взял подошедшую Эзри за руку, улыбнулся ей.

— Разве отдалился? — спросил он. — Если так, то прости меня за это. Я стараюсь максимально погрузиться… В новую жизнь.

— Как-то незаметно, что ты с головой в работе и с кучей новых друзей, — она пытливо смотрела на него. — У тебя что-то происходит? Опять какие-нибудь призраки прошлого?

— Наверное, там, — кивнул Вейюн в сторону червоточины, — остались кое-какие незаконченные дела… Или просто то, по чему все-таки можно скучать. Но я никогда и не отрицал этого.

— И Одо не особо отрицал, что его тянет домой, — сказала Эзри, также посмотрев в окно. — Как он сейчас, интересно? Хочется верить, что у него все получится.

— Он сможет исцелить Слияние, — как можно увереннее ответил Вейюн 6, притягивая Эзри к себе.

Это неправда, неправда, неправда. Слияние поглотит Одо, даже если будет исцелено. Одо больше нет — немой крик бился где-то на периферии сознания Вейюна. Сомнения — вот что было настоящим ядом в крови Вейюна 6, вот в чем заключалась та сила, что на самом деле гнала его сейчас в Гамма-квадрант.

Он обнял Эзри крепче, зарылся лицом в короткие волосы, закрыл глаза, вдыхая ее уже ставший привычным запах — кожа, легкий и свежий аромат цитрусов с ее родной планеты и густой сливочный инжир — слабость, унаследованная от Джадзии и странно вяжущаяся с самой Эзри. Она поглядела на него вопросительно, удивленно, но ничего не спросила. Какова была вероятность, что сюда мог кто-то прийти? В конце концов, они были на Променаде... Да плевать. Вейюн потянул Эзри к стене чуть левее иллюминатора, ближе к выходу на лестницу — часть площадки, находившаяся вне обзора камеры наблюдения. Есть, конечно, у службы безопасности еще сенсоры и дежурные обходы, но…

Сейчас никого из них двоих это не волновало.

Перехватить ее запястье прежде, чем Эзри коснется его, завести руку ей за спину, прижать к стене, втянуть в долгий жадный поцелуй — теперь уже ей не освободиться.

— Это что, месть за у-мокс, ты, неблагодарный? — фыркнула Эзри, когда он отстранился. 

Она повела плечом, пытаясь вырваться — слишком неохотная, неубедительная попытка, которую Вейюн 6 поспешил прервать, поцеловав Эзри в щеку близ падающих на лицо прядок волос, на границе линии из чувствительных пятнышек.

Вероятно, это в последний раз, их последняя близость — в овальной нише иллюминатора, едва ли не посреди Променада. Они оставались одетыми, достаточно было только расстегнуть пару застежек — примет умирания клона в виде уродливых синяков она просто не увидит, решил он. Лучше всего на свете у Вейюна всегда получалось лгать — должно было получиться и теперь. И, похоже, получилось — как вышло и насладиться теплом ее тела, так доверчиво приникшего к нему. Не давать коснуться следов его умирания, не позволить заметить их — он сжал запястья Эзри, войдя в нее, и только перед тем, как кончить, переместил ладонь на ее лицо, закрыв глаза — инстинктивное, отчаянное движение. От того, какая она теперь — раскрасневшиеся щеки, приоткрытые пухлые губы, рваное дыхание, влажная горячая теснота внутри, принявшая его в себя, — ему как никогда сильно хотелось остаться рядом как можно дольше, навсегда. От своей несбыточности это желание было лишь острее и пронзительнее, и… Наверное, она была так красива сейчас.

Вейюн не мог быть уверен, будто начинает понимать, что это значит, и ему было не до познания красоты. Он просто хотел, чтобы Эзри не узнала о том, что он задумал и его состоянии, и чтобы не превратилась в очередную причину оставаться на станции.

После они сидели в нише, касаясь иллюминатора плечами, и смотрели на звезды в темном окне. Вейюн видел лишь слабые отсветы и смутный абрис червоточины, Эзри видела за двоих. Его пальцы сплелись на ее талии под расстегнутым кителем, ловя нежное тепло кожи.

— Знаешь, я тоже подумываю об отъезде. Снова. Я как-то раз почти решила снова проситься на «Дестини», но это было бы неправильно, — голос Эзри звучал виновато. — Просто... Может, я ошиблась, так цепляясь за станцию? Может, пытаюсь продолжить здесь жизнь Джадзии, а надо идти дальше. Все, кто любил ее, все друзья Дакс так помогли мне, и здесь я как дома, но... Сколько в этом самообмана, как думаешь? 

— Самообмана?

— Именно. Бенджамин говорил мне, что, если я буду трусить, мне проще подать в отставку, и пусть себе Дакс живет после стольких прекрасных жизней очередную, на этот раз бесполезную, и месит грязь в пещерах на Трилле. Она ведь когда-нибудь закончится, скучная бесполезная жизнь трусишки Эзри, а Дакс продолжит жить — разве что потеряет годы, конечно. Я хорошо подумала над этим. Я не трус, — покачала Эзри головой. — Никогда не чувствовала себя лучше и правильнее, чем тогда, когда отправилась за Ворфом в Пустоши, и никогда не была более живой, чем с фазером в руке, в засаде, в приближении джем’хадар... Нет, я не воин, который будет пить бладвейн с клингонами после славной победы, меня вообще тошнит от бладвейна. Но я же плохой советник, Вейюн, и станция для меня — как домик для улитки... 

Виноватые нотки из ее голоса не исчезали. Ясно, откуда они.

— Ты ведь знаешь, кто такие улитки, да? — на всякий случай уточнила Эзри.

— Что-то из земной фауны и с защитным панцирем? — предположил Вейюн. — Я понял. Станция не дает тебе идти вперед и проживать свою, а не чужую жизнь.

— Не только станция. 

«Но не только — и не столько — ты». Эзри этого не говорила, но Вейюн почувствовал укол обиды. Оказывается, это задевало его куда более сильно, чем он думал — быть обузой. Пять жизней подряд он был исключительно полезным, а тут оказался кому-то в тягость.

Что ж, тем легче будет отказаться от всего этого. От станции, от спокойной жизни, от Эзри. Тем более, если у них с Гараком ничего не выйдет…

— Эй?.. — тихо позвала его Эзри.

Она ждала помощи. «Ну же, поддержи меня — или скажи, что я несу чушь», — говорил ее взгляд.

— А что скажешь ты?

«Что больше тебя не увижу». Он осторожно отпустил ее, поднялся с уступа, на котором они сидели, протянул Эзри руку.

— Что никому не стоит проживать чужую жизнь. Если, конечно, есть уверенность, что она — чужая.

Эзри молча кивнула, встала тоже, перехватив протянутую руку; отпустив ее, неловко спрятала ладони за спину, ссутулилась (привычка из прошлых жизней, он умел различать их в языке ее тела), и на Променад они вернулись вместе, но не перекинувшись больше ни словом. Обычно молчание вдвоем в их случае не было чем-то напряженным, неприятным, но не в этот раз. 

Тем легче, тем будет легче.

***

Катер назывался «Джамна». Стандартный двухпилотник Федерации, списанный по документам. Раздобыть его помог, как ни странно, Кварк. Неизвестно, каким именно образом Кварк сумел заполучить списанный катер в свое пользование — видимо, все же была ему какая-то польза от племянника во Флоте? Вейюн начинал жалеть, что, работая в охране, не присмотрелся внимательнее к Ногу. На деле «Джамна» была на ходу, пусть документация и говорила иное. Гарак ждал на борту катера в кресле рулевого. 

— Обойти протоколы безопасности куда легче в отсутствие Одо, — заметил Гарак, — но все равно не так уж просто. Вы бы, наверное, предпочли «Рио-Гранде» в качестве транспортного средства?

— Я бы предпочел корабль джем’хадар, но заполучить его было бы куда сложнее, — ответил Вейюн, устраиваясь в кресле и осматривая приборную панель.

— Справитесь с управлением, если потребуется? — поинтересовался Гарак.

— В первый раз я управлял кораблем еще до вашего рождения, Гарак. 

— И кораблем сразу же боевым, я так понимаю. Или у Доминиона и не бывает иных? Не похоже, чтобы вам это хоть когда-то нравилось. Сложно было освоить освоить нелюбимое дело? Вид у вас такой, будто вы смотрите не на панель, а на что-то исключительно гадкое.

Вейюн уже был готов ответить какой-нибудь колкостью, но сдержался.

— Не один вы мастер в освоении нелюбимых наук. И совершенно не важно, чем мне нравилось или не нравилось заниматься раньше, — сказал он. — Все, что я делал для Доминиона, теперь будет считаться преступным.

Немного помолчав (делал какие-то выводы, собирал информацию и анализировал ее, как обычно), Гарак напомнил:

— Нужны координаты. И давайте-ка убираться поскорее, пока служба безопасности не заметила посторонних на шаттле Федерации.

Им удалось покинуть станцию. И даже провести «Джамну» через линию клингонских войск — не избежав, разумеется, внимания клингонов, в итоге пропустивших катер Звездного Флота всего-то через пару сканирований и не самый приятный разговор по видеосвязи.

— Вы все-таки напрасно не попросили помощи от офицеров Флота, — упрекнул Вейюна Гарак, когда клингонский кордон остался позади — И, однако же, как непривычно ощущать себя тем, кто вызывает доверие. В кои-то веки я нахожусь в одном помещении с лицом, которому поводов доверять куда меньше.

— Рад быть для вас удачной компанией, — склонил голову Вейюн.

— Приятно видеть ваше настоящее лицо, — заметил Гарак, поймав его злобный взгляд. — Всякая ложь хороша изобличенной — если речь не о собственной лжи. Так вот о правде — взглянуть в лицо зла всегда интересно и волнующе.

— Именно поэтому я и обратился к вам, Гарак. Вы достаточно меня ненавидите, чтобы убить, и достаточно заинтересованы в мести Доминиону, чтобы сделать это только тогда, когда все наши планы осуществятся.

— Координаты, — нетерпеливо прервал его Гарак. — Вы не всё сообщили мне и не ввели необходимые данные в систему до конца. 

Вейюн коснулся приборной панели, вводя последний нужный код — доминионские системы координат, живущие в его памяти, теперь вспыхивали под кончиками пальцев, превращались в набор чисел и знаков технической графики Федерации. Бортовой компьютер «Джамны» забирал его последнюю тайну, и это отчего-то отозвалось внутри почти болью. 

— Тяжело понимать, что пути назад действительно нет, и это твой собственный выбор, — сказал Гарак.

Вейюн коротко кивнул ему и закрыл окно ввода. Автопилот послушно мигнул зеленым и вывел на панель звездную карту с отметкой-стрелочкой, направленной на Девос V. Теперь «Джамна» знает даже координаты нужного плато в безымянной горной цепи — значит, их почти знают и в Федерации.

***

Башир предчувствовал неладное с самого утра. И ему захотелось куда-нибудь стремительно испариться, еще только увидев Эзри на пороге медотсека.

— Доброе утро! — впрочем, поприветствовал он ее. — Надеюсь, ты зашла поздороваться, а не за медицинской помощью. У тебя все хорошо?

— Пока не знаю, — задумчиво протянула Эзри. — Вейюн вчера отправился на Баджор, тебе ничего об этом не известно?

— Нет... А должно быть? Он не предупредил тебя?

— Как раз предупредил, но... 

— Ты думаешь, он не там? Не на Баджоре?

— Да! — облегченно признала Эзри, будто только и ждала момента выговориться. — Он сказал, что хочет лучше узнать баджорцев, наблюдая их не только за работой, лучше разобраться в их обычаях, но... Вейюн 6 в последнее время вовсе не рвется к новым контактам и познанию культур. Он выглядит подавленным, стремится остаться один...

— У него не так много друзей на станции, и это еще мягко сказано, — заметил Башир. — К тому же ты сейчас, выходит, имеешь в виду, что он зачем-то солгал тебе? Это его не красит.

— Вот уж точно — не красит. Но если я пойду с этим к Нерис, то это значит, что я официально нанялась в няньки. Сам он не выходит на связь.

— Рановато сняли военное наблюдение по отношению к нему, — покачал головой Башир. — Но я все же не понимаю тебя. Ты только что сказала, что он сам стремится к уединению? Кто сказал, что именно этого он и не ищет на Баджоре? Станция все равно большой муравейник. 

— Вероятно, ты прав, — согласилась Эзри. — Может, он в какой-нибудь тихой деревушке, а может, в нем вообще проснулись инстинкты древних диких протоворт с Курилл Прайм. Если он вьет себе гнездо на каком-нибудь дереве в диких лесах Баджора, конечно, ему не до подпространственных сообщений.

— Это было бы занятно. Думаешь, такое возможно? 

Эзри выразительно посмотрела на него.

— Как бы то ни было, на станции Вейюн под присмотром. Или станция — снова под его присмотром благодаря месту в службе безопасности… — с сомнением добавила Эзри.

— Совсем как во время оккупации, — не удержался Башир.

— Так или иначе, я зря бью тревогу?

Башир только вздохнул.

— Не думаю, что зря, — признался он.

Эзри нахмурилась.

— Я все же запрошу отчеты по составу экипажей, покинувших вчера ДК9. Что-то мне подсказывает, что одними баджорскими рейсами тут не обойтись, — Эзри направилась к выходу.

Второй день без связи с Вейюном 6 — да, Башир был в курсе. Действие вещества номер три удалось замедлить при помощи хитроумного восстанавливающего коктейля для инъекций и регенератора. Позавчера Вейюн появился в медотсеке ближе к концу дня, сказал, что его не стоит ждать на этой неделе и что регенератор помогает, задал пару вопросов насчет составов для инъекций и заверил, что управится с гипошприцем, а также непременно даст знать, если станет хуже. В ответ Башир настоял на утреннем приеме — и что теперь?

Нет, на сей раз врачебную тайну хранить точно не стоило.

— Постой, — окликнул он Эзри. — Я должен тебе кое-что сказать.

Через пять минут они были у Киры, в кабинете начальника станции. 

Закончив свой рассказ, Башир виновато добавил:

— Полковник, разумеется, я готов нести всю ответственность, — он поглядел на Эзри; она молчала, стояла, стиснув кулаки, напряженная, как струна.

— Само собой, готов, — ответила Кира. — Есть у вас двоих идеи, куда и зачем мог направиться Вейюн? Он мог вернуться в Гамма-квадрант за лекарством? Если корабль Федерации прошел бы червоточину, нам бы сообщили, но…

— Может, он все же не лгал по поводу Баджора? — предположил Башир. — И действительно хочет побыть один?

— Если вы говорили о необходимости медицинского наблюдения на станции, он бы не стал так просто исчезать, — покачала головой Эзри. — Он слишком практичен и пунктуален, он пришел бы на прием. Он не пропустил ни одного сеанса с советником, когда был моим пациентом, а теперь... Это ведь так опасно для него!

— Эзри, один раз он уже пошел на самоубийство, — напомнила Кира.

— Это в прошлом и не связано с депрессией или чем-то подобным… По большей части. Он хочет жить, — возразила Эзри. — Где бы он ни был, это связано с лечением. Я уверена.

Кира с сочувствием смотрела на нее.

— Просмотрим отчеты службы безопасности, — сказала она. — Отследим корабль по варп-следу, если поймем, какой корабль нам нужен, конечно. Если есть вероятность, что Вейюн все же в Гамма-квадранте, и в этом угроза установившемуся миру…

— Думаю, пока не стоит паниковать по поводу этого, — проговорил Башир. — Я тоже не думаю, что мы имеем дело со шпионом.

— Кстати о шпионах — думаю, стоит потолковать с Гараком, Джулиан? Вероятно, ему что-то известно, — предложила Кира.

— А я поговорю с Кварком, — предложила Эзри. — Если кто-то и разбирается в нелегальных и тайных перелетах, связанных со станцией, так это он.

— За дело, — поддержала Кира.

Согласно отчетам службы безопасности, в командных составах транспорта, недавно покинувшего станцию, Вейюна не было. Обнаружилось также, что Гарака нет на станции тоже, и его ателье закрыто. Кварк, как всегда, юлил поначалу, делая вид, что ничего не знает об исчезновении Вейюна, но, узнав, в чем дело, переменился в лице.

— Сколько раз я говорил себе: не связывайся больше с народом из квадранта Гамма, Кварк, — пробормотал он. — Будь другом, Эзри, не говори шефу О’Брайену... Но куда эти мерзавцы испарились вместе с моим катером?! Вейюн обещал помочь обойти протоколы безопасности, чтобы катер перешел в мою собственность, но ничего не говорил ни насчет аренды, ни, тем более, насчет угона, само собой... Никакой нет чести в вопросах сделок у ворт.

— Заключай сделки только с честными ференги и клингонами, — сделала вывод Эзри (на лице Кварка отразился неподдельный ужас). — Спасибо, Кварк. Ты очень помог. Есть идеи, куда он мог направиться?

— На «Джамне» настроена система отслеживания производства Федерации. Куда бы он ни направился, я не успел нанять специалиста, чтобы ее взломать — не решил даже, а стоит ли, — сказал Кварк. — Удобно же: если бы мой корабль угнали, системы станции помогли бы его найти.

— Твоя наглость порой не знает границ, — закатила глаза Эзри. — Но это отлично, Кварк! Если систему не смогли отключить сразу же, то в базу данных ОП должно было поступить сообщение с координатами, заданными навигационной системе катера. Придется все же поставить в известность шефа. Он опять будет ворчать, что напрасно сюда вернулся.

— И оторвет мне голову заодно. От огорчения, чтобы пар выпустить, — пробормотал Кварк.

— Возьми выходной, сбеги подальше от Майлза прямиком на баджорский курорт, — посоветовала Эзри. — Спасибо еще раз... Хотя я и сама хочу тебя прикончить сейчас за то, что ты помог Вейюну исчезнуть.

Кварк сочувственно коснулся ее руки — Эзри замерла на секунду, потом порывисто потянулась через барную стойку, обняла его.

— Мне надо спешить, — сказала она.

— Удачи, — ответил Кварк, растрогавшись. — Обращайся за любой помощью, и... Шефу рассказывай все, что нужно. Распорядись потом мудро моими останками. Тебе-то я могу их доверить!

***

— Поверить не могу, что это снова со мной происходит, — качала головой Эзри, запуская панель управления катером «Сандзу».

— Что именно? Ты летишь неведомо куда по следам пропавшего друга? — Башир пристроил сумку со своими врачебными сокровищами рядом с сидением. — Больше, чем друга, — уточнил он.

Эзри вздохнула.

— Вот уж не думала, что у Ворфа и Вейюна найдется что-то общее. Мне нравятся конченые идиоты. Именно так я иногда думаю. Тебе не стоит смеяться сейчас! — осадила она развеселившегося было Башира. — Ты мне тоже начинал нравиться, ну... В том самом смысле.

— Ого, — Башир поперхнулся смехом.

— Мне стоит быть более разборчивой, быть может... Более… профессиональной? О чем я вообще думала? Если бы я оставалась просто его советником, он рассказал бы мне... Джулиан, насколько все плохо?

Башир грустновато улыбнулся.

— Надеюсь, не придется снова везти на ДК9 труп Вейюна. Но он исключительно живуч, как показывает практика — несмотря на регулярные умирания.

— Поверю уж твоему авторитетному медицинскому мнению, — отозвалась Эзри. 

Она отвернулась от Башира к носовым мониторам корабля, нервно грызя ноготь. 

Старая привычка Тобина Дакса. Башир потянулся к ней, успокаивающе сжал плечо — Эзри опомнилась, вынула изо рта палец, посмотрела на свои руки, как на чужие.

— После соединения обычно я левша, — объяснила она Баширу. — А сегодня запускала системы правой рукой. И меня опять мутит на варпе из-за Торайаса... 

— Тебе ввести лекарство?

— Не нужно, — покачала головой Эзри. — Пока меня не начало выворачивать прямо на консоли, все не так уж плохо. Торайас погиб во время крушения, но это было две жизни назад, и я ведь не он, но... Я никак не привыкну умирать, каждый раз воспоминания об очередной смерти — самые яркие и самые страшные из всех, и от последствий сложно избавиться... Вейюну это понятно. Я и не думала, насколько важно, чтобы кто-то понимал.

— Эй. Мы найдем его живым. 

— Твоя статистика говорит что-то иное, но ты меня жалеешь, да?

— Неважно, что она говорит.

— Неважно, — повторила Эзри.

Говорить что-то еще ей было трудно.

***

«Джамна» была в пути пятый час. На полный варп не переходили: экономия ресурсов — не то чтобы скряга Кварк позаботился о топливе, — да и судя по состоянию катера, при перегрузке он бы просто развалился.

— Теперь, когда у нас есть время спокойно поговорить — пока наши дражайшие союзники не опомнились и не начали по нам палить, как по дезертирам (кстати: кто именно теперь наши союзники?), обозначьте еще раз риски — и как можно точнее, — выразил Гарак пожелание.

— Девос V, система со звездой класса G, шесть планет и астероидное кольцо, — Вейюн словно читал наизусть старательно выученное. — Ближайший пост джем’хадар — на орбите Девос II, рядом с кольцом. Три корабля.

— Так мало? — саркастично поинтересовался Гарак.

— Вполне достаточно. Стандартная охранная команда, для отвлечения внимания от объекта она расположена обычно дистантно и выведена из режима невидимости, чтобы сохранить ресурсы. Два корабля для атаки или отвлечения предполагаемого противника, третий — для эвакуации объекта или его уничтожения. Отряды минимальны, по дюжине джем’хадар. Ворт нет.

— Интересно, — прищурился Гарак. — Когда-то я полагал, на каждом корабле Доминиона есть ворта, но во время оккупации «Дальнего Космоса» мое мнение изменилось. Не припомню на ДК9 ворт, кроме вас — зато джем’хадар видел достаточно.

— Все верно, — подтвердил Вейюн. — Эти отряды... Их не планировалось отзывать, пока Альфа-квадрант входит в сферу интересов Доминиона.

— А он по-прежнему входит?

— Я не знаю, — Вейюн устало смотрел Гараку в глаза.

— Наверняка не знаете, но догадываетесь.

— Я одно вам могу сказать: эти солдаты все еще в системе, и они начеку. Я знаю точно, что они там, потому что сам их назначил на эту миссию, и мог доверять им.

— И сколько жизней назад это было?

— Джем’хадар живут десятилетие, иногда — дольше. Поверьте, пока еще они достаточно опасны. Если на нас нападут, заводите челнок сверху. В верхней части брони крейсеров джем’хадар, на стыке кормовых защитных экранов, есть уязвимая зона. Надеюсь, впрочем, что эти знания нам не пригодятся.

— Надежда — славное чувство, — заметил Гарак. — Она по сути обман, но обман приятный, а также придающий сил и вдохновения. 

— Что ж, хорошая ложь — то, что ценим мы оба. Всегда большое удовольствие — встретить родственную душу, не так ли?

— Но вы и сами не думаете, что это наш с вами случай?

— Вы сами сказали, что надежда — хорошее чувство, — возразил Вейюн.

Гарак с интересом поглядел на него, чуть заметно кивнул, улыбнувшись своей непостижимой улыбкой. Вейюн воспринял это как добрый знак.

— Выходит, перед Девосом нужно будет забрать вашего... Друга, — продолжил Вейюн. — Не думал, что кардассианцы водят дружбу с параданцами.

— Вы слишком узко мыслите, приписывая моему народу ксенофобию в отношении выходцев из квадранта Гамма, — упрекнул Вейюна Гарак. — В конце концов, мы с вами ведь ладим, не так ли? Я связался с Ханто, он ждет нас на орбитальной торговой станции Аргайи Прайм.

Вейюн криво усмехнулся.

— Разбудите меня, когда мы окажемся в зоне покрытия сканеров станции. Я так устал, Гарак.

— Разумное решение. Сколько вы не спали? Сутки, уже больше?

— Сложно сказать. Я не помню. Я очень плохо сплю, — Вейюн изменил наклон кресла, свернулся в нем, полулежа на боку, лицом к Гараку.

— Как давно страдаете бессонницей? — спросил Гарак.

— С момента, как появился на свет. Как только понял, что живу напрасно, а Основатели... — Вейюн был не готов продолжать эту мысль, нервно сглотнул и предпочел сменить тему. — Мне так нравится думать, что я родился недавно, а не сотни лет назад... Простите меня, Гарак. Я понимаю, что вы, скорее всего, не сможете, но должен хотя бы попытаться попросить прощения.

— Последним, что сказал в своей жизни Вейюн 8, была насмешка над Кардассией, — отозвался Гарак, не глядя на него, вцепившись в мониторы взглядом внимательных прищуренных глаз. — Так что вы правы. Скорее всего, не смогу, — он обернулся к Вейюну, но ворта уже спал. Его осунувшееся лицо было неподвижным, бесцветным и спокойным, как у мертвого.

***

Станция «Тарпак» представляла собой соединение кардассианской космической архитектуры с ее монументальностью, мрачной сдержанностью и строгой геометрией — и наскоро прилепленных дополнений, к которым приложили руку самые разные народности Альфа-квадранта. Находящаяся на границе Кардассианского союза недостроенная станция, создателей которой полвека назад спугнули клингоны, к Клингонской империи в итоге не перешла. Она вернулась к кардассианцам, но перед тем успела побывать и клингонским орбитальным трактиром, и фортом разномастных космических пиратов, и торговой зоной, где заправляли ференги — золотолитая латина и круговорот товаров в итоге победили, и теперь здесь торговали чем только можно, а также давали приют и топливо путешественникам — за немалую, но терпимую цену.

Гарак ощутил, как подкатывает приступ клаустрофобии, еще только увидев станцию в мониторах. Неприязненно окинув взглядом ее неуклюжие формы — вопиющее надругательство над кардассианскими инженерией и представлениями о прекрасном, — он посмотрел на ворту. Тот по-прежнему спал, настолько крепко и тихо, что у Гарака снова мелькнула мысль, что Вейюн 6 может и не проснуться.

Гарак окликнул его; услышав свое имя, Вейюн резко открыл глаза — словно включили аппарат.

— Мы почти на месте. — сказал ему Гарак. — Как ваше самочувствие? 

— Если откровенно, то не очень хорошо, — Вейюн с трудом сел, посмотрел на таймеры консоли катера. — Мне станет легче после инъекции; в моей сумке есть гипошприц, передайте мне его, будьте добры.

— Не думаю, что вам стоит выходить со мной из корабля, — сказал Гарак, выполнив его просьбу.

— Но я бы этого хотел. 

— Лучше будет, если вы присмотрите за катером и отдохнете. Не сомневайтесь: как только мы окажемся вне предела слышимости, тут же начнем строить козни за вашей спиной. Что еще остается — не светская же беседа об обычаях параданцев!.. Пожалуй, мне пригодится фазер.

Вейюн ядовито усмехнулся, вводя дозу лекарства в шею.

Гарак заметил паутину пораженных сосудов — они проступили на его шее в виде вздувшихся прожилок, по большей части светлые, но местами — иссиня-черные, сосуды бледнели на глазах по мере распространения целительного действия инъекции. На руке, державшей гипошприц, темнели пятна синяков.

— Ханто хорошо разбираются в биорепликации, — сказал Гарак, — и в медицине в целом. Он был правительственным врачом в лаборатории по производству репликантов, он сможет вам помочь.

— Его помощь должна состоять прежде всего в активации Вейюна 9, — ответил Вейюн. — Мне уже достаточно помог доктор Башир. Не стоит недооценивать способность ворт к выживанию.

— О, я очень даже трезво оцениваю эти способности. Но поверьте: будь здесь доктор Башир, он бы не пустил вас разгуливать по станции, набитой сомнительными личностями, в таком состоянии. Вы еще и напугаете местных, если они знают, кто такие ворты, или примут ваши... боевые трофеи за Скверну или подобную болезнь.

— Уговорили, — Вейюн закашлялся. — Я останусь. 

— Вот и славно. Я приведу врача и захвачу вам сувенир из лавок на «Тарпак». Есть пожелания?

Вейюн грустно улыбнулся и чуть заметно пожал плечами. 

— Поразительно. У вас сейчас был взгляд ребенка, которому предложили сладость, а родители не разрешают ее взять у незнакомца. Начинаю понимать Одо. Для вас манипулировать чувствами так же естественно, как дышать. Не мудрено, что он поддался.

Улыбка Вейюна угасла. Гарак напоследок содрогнулся от ее безыскусственности — и поспешил уйти. 

***

Параданцев на «Тарпак» ошивалось немало, как и на «Дальнем Космосе 9» до войны с Доминионом. Ханто был одним из тех, кто застрял в Альфа-квадранте после минирования входа в червоточину. Гарак познакомился с ним на ДК9 — чутье на ловких мерзавцев у него было не хуже, чем у ференги. Гарак выставил Ханто со станции собственноручно, когда тот попытался организовать похищение запасов биомиметического геля — избавиться от параданца было несложно, понадобились только фазер и искусство убеждения, которым Гарак владел в совершенстве. За пару дней до посещения ателье Вейюном Гарак снова увидел Ханто на Променаде. Гарак обедал в Реплимате с доктором Баширом, когда заметил среди потока новых станционных гостей старого знакомого — блестящая коричневая кожа, высокий, чуть искривленный вбок гребень на крупной голове, асимметричные красновато-бурые пятна вокруг глубоко посаженных маленьких темных глаз. Извинившись перед доктором, Гарак направился к параданцу и весьма убедительно донес до Ханто, что ему стоит поискать другое место для его махинаций, связанных с подпольным биореплицированием. Отращивай бандитам новые конечности и заправляй биофазеры генетически модифицированными червями где-нибудь на «Тарпак», сказал он ему. Да, именно на «Тарпак», и пришли оттуда сообщение, чтобы знать наверняка, что ты достаточно далеко от ДК9. Близость червоточины тянула сюда проходимцев, как магнитом, иногда притягивала одних и тех же дважды, несмотря на то, что им на «Дальнем Космосе» не были рады. 

В общем, обещанный врач, смыслящий в биорепликации, не был Гараку другом и совсем не ждал «Джамну» на «Тарпак», но Гарак рассчитывал, что он еще тут. Ханто нашелся на среднем ярусе станции, в местном лазарете — это был плохо освещенный и сомнительной чистоты закуток на несколько тесных секций. Старательно пытаясь просто продолжать дышать, Гарак протиснулся мимо приличной очереди посетителей в забитую колбами, контейнерами и клетками с животными — у здешних медиков явно заправляли денобуланцы — основную лабораторию, также служившую и зверинцем, и операционной. Вот постанывает под слишком слабым наркозом ромуланец, с V-образным гребнем которого колдует высокий серокожий гуманоид неизвестного Гараку вида, вот врач-денобуланка налаживает допотопную капельницу, с подозрением поглядывая в сторону Гарака, вот трилл, что возится с калриссианским хамелеоном и гипошприцем — добывает противоаллергенную сыворотку? Обеды с доктором Баширом явно пошли на пользу обширности медицинских познаний Гарака.

Увидев его, Ханто, появившийся в лаборатории с контейнером для транспортировки органов в руках, явно в один момент передумал находиться здесь. Выронив контейнер, параданец кинулся было бежать.

Не то чтобы Гараку хотелось доставать оружие, но параданец сам напросился.

— Не так быстро, Ханто! — окликнул его Гарак.

Он подал голос уже после того, как подрезал лучом фазера полки стеллажа у задней двери, к которой Ханто так спешил. Полки покосились, и с них покатились, грохоча и звеня о пол и загораживая проход, контейнеры, штативы и колбы.

Ханто остановился у двери, затравленно обернулся.

— Прошу вас, господа, не стоит, — сказал Гарак телларитской охране, направившей на него фазеры. — Я всего лишь мирный путник, который только хочет забрать на свой корабль друга, а друг, как видите, с ним неприветлив.

Как ни странно, это сработало. При иных обстоятельствах Гарак нипочем не стал бы в духе самых безвкусных шпионских голопрограмм доктора Башира палить из фазера, едва войдя в помещение. Однако здесь собрались маргиналы с обеих сторон червоточины, которым язык оружия был и понятен, и привычен.

— Ханто, что ты снова натворил? — спросил один из охранников. — Такое уже в третий раз.

— Я точно выставлю тебя из клиники, — пообещала денобуланка с капельницей. Гарак, видимо, напрасно подумал, что она санитар. — Меня зовут Риса, — сказала денобуланка Гараку, — я владею этим местом и головой Ханто заодно. Зачем он вам понадобился? Кто вы?

— Гарак. Просто Гарак, путник в чужом краю. Ваш служащий задолжал мне, и на борту моего челнока его ждет возможность расплатиться. Мой… Друг нездоров, а наш дорогой Ханто при всех его недостатках славный врач, не так ли?

Риса пристально, настороженно смотрела на Гарака. На ее щеках чуть заметно двигались, надуваясь и опадая, складки денобуланского «капюшона» — примета эмоционального возбуждения.

Гарак обдумывал дальнейшую речь и способ забрать отсюда и параданца, и его запасы биомиметического геля, а также другой редкой медицинской снеди. Хотелось сделать небольшой подарок доктору Баширу, когда «Джамна» вернется на станцию.

В отличие от Вейюна 6 в своем возвращении Гарак не сомневался. Отчаянно не хотел допускать здесь сомнений.

Впрочем, сейчас ему явно собирались их добавить.

— Врач для джем’хадар? — спросил охранник-телларит.

— Что? — не понял Гарак.

— Охрану отправили в клинику еще до того, как вы начали размахивать тут фазером. Во время сканирования катера в доке проанализировали вашу систему навигации. Запрос по направлению катера дает систему Девос. 

— Мы направляемся туда, это правда. Но при чем здесь джем’хадар? — Гарак очень даже понимал, при чем, но, если Вейюн говорит о трех кораблях, да и те, должно быть, и вовсе дрейфуют на орбите планеты, то откуда здесь знают о доминионцах в системе?

— При чем? — вскинула брови Риса. — Половина моих пациентов на сегодня пострадали от тех самых джем’хадар, о которых вы якобы ничего не знаете.

— Это все кетрацел-вайт, — пояснил Ханто. — Мы тут пытаемся подлатать членов одной из местных банд, они высадились на Девос II, собираясь поживиться там вайтом, говорят же, что джем’хадар там год никто не видел. Как выяснилось, они все еще в системе.

— Джем’хадар в системе Девос? — Гарак продолжал изображать дурачка.

— Ну да, — кивнула Риса. — Об этом все знают. Там ведь добывали кетрацел-вайт. И до сих пор, оказывается, добывают. У них форпост, они называют его Со’на, туда около года никто не заглядывал из обитателей станции. Форпост, оказывается, вовсе не брошен. В системе Девос кораблей джем’хадар больше десятка.

Первым чувством, что ощутил Гарак после удивления, было желание убить Вейюна снова — и желательно до прибытия на Девос V. Или до прибытия на Девос II? Не ошибся ли ненароком ворта координатами? Само собой, совершенно случайно!

***

Раньше Вейюну было бы сложно представить радость со своей стороны по поводу возвращения Гарака. Не то чтобы он успел соскучиться, но за время, пока Гарак был на «Тарпак», Вейюн стал явно лучше понимать его клаустрофобию. Маленький корабль, на борту которого в эти часы Вейюн оставался совершенно один, напоминал ему тюрьму или клетку, тем более что само тело теперь ощущалось настоящей ловушкой. Инъекции Башира помогали; судорога, которая сковала ноги Вейюна к моменту пробуждения, постепенно отпускала, он искренне радовался тому, что может наконец просто пройтись по кабине — настолько сильно он был разбит поначалу. Силы понемногу возвращались, и это было замечательно, это радовало, и радостью хотелось делиться.

— Гарак, как славно, что вы вернулись, мне определенно лучше, и это просто отлично. Я уверен, что у нас все получится теперь, и… Что случилось?

Гарак молча приблизился к нему настолько, что Вейюн мог оценить не только нервный язык его тела, не предвещавший ничего хорошего, но и злобный блеск в глазах.

— Рад, что вам лучше, — прошипел Гарак, вцепившись в его плечи. — И потрудитесь посчитать получше количество джем'хадар в системе Девос.

Вейюн похолодел, погасил улыбку. 

— О чем вы?

— Всего лишь об объекте, где добывают кетрацел-вайт, — Гарак чуть ослабил хватку. — Познакомьтесь, Вейюн, это Ханто, Ханто — Вейюн, или Вейюн 6, если точнее. 

— Ворта, — пробормотал параданец, кожа которого блестела влагой от волнения. — Ну и дела…

— Не отвлекайся, будь добр, — осадил его Гарак. — Лучше повтори Вейюну то, что на «Тарпак» знает каждая крыса, но почему-то не знали ни на «Дальнем Космосе 9», ни на борту этого катера. Или все же знали?

Ханто с тихим свистом втянул воздух.

— На Девосе II добывают кетрацел-вайт. Там база джем’хадар, и их патрули время от времени прочесывают систему. Они заглядывали и на «Тарпак», кстати. Вот этого Риса не сказала, ведь так? — он обратился к Гараку, с трудом оторвав взгляд от Вейюна.

— Пополняли какие-то резервы? — спросил Гарак.

— Да, напали двумя файтерами, обстреляли пилон, прорвались в один из внешних техотсеков. Забрали запчасти, топливо… После них снова остались раненые, да и трупов пара — тоже.

— Вам повезло, если только пара, — Вейюн нервно улыбнулся.

Вывернувшись из рук кардассианца, он опустился в кресло второго пилота, отвернулся от Гарака и параданца, прямо-таки физически ощущая себе жадный, пытливый взгляд последнего, закрыл глаза.

— Вейюн?.. — позвал его Гарак. — Ясно. Обдумайте как следует, что важного о месте, куда мы летим, вы еще не рассказали, а то нам пора бы в путь. Надеюсь, полчища джем’хадар не накроют нас шквальным огнем еще до орбиты Девос V? Или, может, нам на Девос II? Там ведь ваши старые друзья, у них наверняка есть для вас лекарство получше, чем из запасов доктора Башира, и, конечно же, возможность и желание вернуть вас в Гамма-квадрант в целости и сохранности… Да еще и со всеми знаниями, что вы получили в Федерации? Может, все же имеет смысл повернуть назад, или вообще останемся здесь? Сменим одну станцию на другую, погостим. Перед Ханто мы извинимся за беспокойство, — саркастично закончил он.

— Я узнал его, — проговорил Ханто. — Это же тот ворта с ДК9… Он был чиновником Доминиона, пока… Что с тобой случилось? — с любопытством обратился он к Вейюну. — Имплант не сработал?

Вейюн на мгновение забыл, как дышать. Обернулся к параданцу.

— А я ведь говорил вам, — с упреком напомнил Гарак. — Ханто разбирается в… таких, как вы.

— Я работал в правительственной лаборатории, занимался биорепликацией, — пояснил Ханто. — Парада пыталась наладить контакт с вортами, учеными Доминиона, по части генетических разработок, но добились в этом деле немногого. Во всяком случае, куда меньше, чем хотелось бы.

— Доминион старательно оберегает свои тайны, — склонил голову Вейюн. — Но его дипломаты всегда открыты для переговоров и обмена.

— О да. И никогда не предлагают равных условий. Нам каким-то чудом удалось заполучить только два экземпляра ваших клонов для исследования, и это было прекрасное приобретение, — Ханто явно воодушевился, зато основательно напрягся Гарак, удивившийся этим словам. 

— Еще одна ну совершенно новая для меня история за сегодня, — сказал он. — Так ты не сотрудничал с вортами, ты…

— Я сказал, что работал с ними, — согласился Ханто. — Но не говорил, что «сотрудничал». Едва ли это можно так назвать. Наше подразделение получило необходимые инструкции и биоматериал в обмен на некоторые разработки по репликации. Я работал с клонами, не имеющими сознания, просто оболочками. Одного мы, впрочем, активировали, следуя инструкциям Доминиона, и вполне удачно.

— Как звали образец? — спросил Вейюн. — У активированного клона было известно имя.

— Да. Это была женщина. Килана.

— О. Тогда я понимаю, как она попала к вам. Килана провалила важнейшее задание по спасению Основателя. Ее линейку думали прервать. Расходный материал. Что с ней стало?

— После обследования клона забрали в… Не вспомню место, но запрос поступал из Альфа-квадранта. Вскоре после этого нашу лабораторию закрыли. Она была как ты. Не только внешность, эти ваши глаза, уши — и поведение тоже. Качественные репликанты с Парады обладают развитым самосознанием, они недолговечны, но их программа прекрасно копирует оригинал, они могут быть совершенно уверены в том, что являются живорожденными. А генетические эксперименты Доминиона… Как бы объяснить? Они словно рождаются мертвыми. У них нет иллюзий по поводу того, кто они есть — по крайней мере, по происхождению.

— Джем’хадар оживают лишь в битве, — согласно кивнул Вейюн. — Победа значит жизнь.

— А что насчет ворт, Вейюн? — спросил Гарак задумчиво. — Когда они живы?

— Когда служат Основателям и полезны им. Жизнь ворты означает служение.

— Тогда вы могли и не просить меня убить вас. Сколько вы уже мертвы в таком случае?

— Я пока жив, Гарак, — ответил Вейюн, поморщившись от того, как слаб и жалок был его голос.

Гарак медленно кивнул, явно продолжая что-то обдумывать.

— Пора выбираться отсюда. Вейюн, вас осмотрит Ханто. Не переживайте: пока я рядом, ему придется усмирить желание разрезать вас на кусочки и как следует изучить.

— Мне приятна такая забота, — ядовито ответил Вейюн.

Гарак указал Ханто на дополнительное кресло, включил систему управления катером и отправил запрос на вылет из станционных доков. Вейюн следил за каждым его действием, ощущая беспокойство по поводу той молчаливой задумчивости, что охватила Гарака. Параданец притаился позади, в полумраке кабины. Запах кожных выделений, характерных для его народа, повис в воздухе — металлический и пряный. Когда катер покинул доки, Ханто достал… видимо, трикодер, похожий скорее на оружие, чем на медицинский прибор, и направил его на Вейюна. Прибор, издавая тихое жужжание, пустил по коже волну слабой вибрации. В ушах заскребло и зазвенело от его звука.

— Выключите, — Вейюн зажал уши.

— Прости, я поменяю частоту, — Ханто возился с переключателем. — Акустические сканеры не очень подходят для работы с вортами. Килана тоже на них реагировала не лучшим образом. Мы используем смены частот в том числе для того, чтобы отключить репликанта. Ну, вот и все.

— Что стало с Киланой? — спросил теперь и Гарак.

— Килана 4 была уничтожена на Параде, — неохотно ответил Ханто, уже наученный тому, что юлить в разговоре с Гараком все же не стоит. — Когда лабораторию закрыли, от многих образцов избавлялись поспешно. И если бы у параданцев остался живой клон-ворта, Доминиону не понравилось бы это. Пока она была жива, все данные, полученные от нее, тщательно контролировались не только учеными из лаборатории.

— Вы не знаете ничего о ее линейке? Остальных клонов Киланы тоже уничтожили? — продолжил интересоваться Вейюн.

— Не знаю, — ответил Ханто. —Такими подробностями с нами ворты не делились.

— Вы были знакомы с ней? — спросил Гарак Вейюна. 

— Да. Еще со второй итерации. Нас обоих готовили к работе в квадранте Альфа.

Гарак задумчиво кивнул. Снова делал какие-то выводы для себя. Вейюн привычно следил за ним, подмечал в пластике кардассианца следы внутреннего напряжения — угрозы для себя. Гарака было сложно понять, как и сам Вейюн, по большей части Гарак бывал искренним и открытым в исключительных случаях… Или вообще никогда, по крайней мере, в близости Вейюна?

— Вы ведь хотите меня о чем-то спросить, Гарак?

— Не сказал бы, — Гарак не отрывался от мониторов, но движения его рук над консолью стали резче. — Но кое-что меня интересует касательно всего вашего народа. Насколько вас волнует, что ваша знакомая стала подопытной параданцев?

— Я сам сейчас их подопытный, не так ли? Мне жаль Килану. Вас это интересовало?

— Да. Меня интересует, известно ли вам вообще, что такое сочувствие. 

— Известно, — спокойно сказал Вейюн. — И сожаление — тоже.

Ханто закончил возню со сканером, изучал полученные данные на падде. Специфичный запах в кабине стал сильнее.

— Ты принимаешь какие-то лекарства? Покажешь? — спросил Ханто.

Вейюн потянулся за сумкой, но контейнера от Башира с гипошприцем и сывороткой там не оказалось.

— Заметьте: вы сами разрешили мне коснуться ваших драгоценных лекарств, — сказал Гарак, когда Вейюн, медленно распрямившись, поглядел на него. — Вы получите их назад, как только я услышу все, что мне следует знать о месте, куда мы направляемся. Итак?..

На этот раз Вейюн и не старался сохранить внешнее спокойствие. Гнев и обида выплеснулись наружу, исказив черты злобной гримасой. Гарак чуть заметно дернул уголком губ — призрак довольной ухмылки. Всякий раз, когда Гарак пробивал защитную спокойно-вежливую маску Вейюна, он торжествовал.

— Если вы думаете, что я стану упираться из какого-то упрямства, но поверьте: этого не будет. Я не доставлю вам удовольствия от возможности пытать меня — по крайней мере, не дам вам такого повода, а дальше… Вам решать. Гарак, у меня нет от вас никаких важных и подлых секретов. Но я не все рассказал о системе Девос, это верно.

— Полагаю, еще не поздно это исправить, — заметил Гарак. — Я слушаю.

***

Еще до путешествия на Землю — для допросов, — когда Вейюн 6 находился в изоляторе под личным надзором Одо, он решился побеспокоить Меняющегося по поводу звездных карт.

Вейюн не мог позволить, чтобы это произошло в операционном центре, под недоверчивыми взглядами офицеров станции и личным надзором капитана Сиско. Вейюн далеко не сразу убедился в необходимости того, что хотел сделать, он собирался с духом почти сутки, прежде чем обратился к метаморфу со своей необычной просьбой.

— Одо!

— Спасибо хоть не «Основатель», — усмехнулся Одо, подходя к силовому полю камеры, где держали Вейюна. — Как твое самочувствие? Готов к отъезду? Путь на Землю не будет близким.

— Я справлюсь. Одо, мы должны кое-что сделать до отлета. Я теперь понимаю, что, вероятно, подвергаю вас риску, прося отправиться со мной на Землю, и этот риск только увеличиваю своей просьбой…

— Никакого риска нет, — перебил его Одо.

— Вы так уверены в этом?

— Полной уверенности тут быть не может. Я слишком хорошо знаю о судьбе лабораторных крыс — и как легко ее разделить в случае… Таких, как ты и я. Но этого не случится, Вейюн.

Одо сказал об их сходстве! Признал какое-то родство между ними! Теплое, радостное чувство благодарности переполнило Вейюна в одно мгновение.

— Осно… — восторженно начал он и поспешно исправился. — Одо, простите меня, но нужно спешить. Вы можете организовать нам двоим доступ к интерактивной карте Гамма-квадранта? Желательно, чтобы это случилось не только быстро, но и как можно более тайно.

— Тайно? — Одо явно был не в восторге. — Мы можем воспользоваться паддом с голографическим экраном высокого разрешения или мониторами в центре охранной службы, к примеру. Но зачем это нужно?

— Вы помните, как впервые увидели свой народ? — Вейюн подошел к силовому полю вплотную. — Как вы узнали, где искать их?

Одо смешался. Вейюну было по-настоящему больно причинять неудобства Основателю, но он уговаривал себя: так нужно.

— Я… Просто почувствовал, — наконец ответил Одо. — Я услышал название нужной системы, и с тех пор лишился покоя. Меня тянуло туда, как магнитом.

— Генетическая память. Возможность программировать интеллект и воспоминания на уровне генов — то бесценное знание, которое Основатели поведали ученым вортам, это наследие самого Великого Слияния. Одо, куда более ценный источник информации, чем я, на этой станции — вы сами. Вы даже не представляете, сколь многие тайны Доминиона могут быть открыты вам. Я в силах помочь, но умоляю, не просите меня, чтобы я сообщил об этом людям из Федерации.

— Почему? 

— Одо, я обещаю вам: война завершится, и это произойдет совсем скоро. Но я лишь хочу, чтобы, когда вы вернетесь в Доминион, вы знали, куда именно вам направить свой путь, даже если меня не будет с вами.

— Ты, похоже, переоцениваешь свою важность в вопросах отношений меня и Основателей, — отрезал Одо. — Или переоцениваешь опасность поездки на Землю.

— Разве? — горько спросил Вейюн.

— Послушай меня внимательно. Ты спас меня там, на «Рио-Гранде», ты как минимум дважды сделал это. Ты готов был отдать свою жизнь за меня, — Одо непросто давались эти слова. — Так неужели ты думаешь, что я оставлю тебя теперь? Я не могу гарантировать тебе полной безопасности, мы оба знаем это. Но я сделаю все возможное, чтобы и волос с твоей головы не упал. Это касается и Доминиона, и кардассианцев, и землян. Ясно?

Вейюн был ужасно растроган. За всю свою жизнь он не смог бы вспомнить ничего даже отдаленно похожего на такую заботу. Основатель говорил о нем так и столь сильно дорожил им! От осознания этого перехватывало дыхание.

— Разумеется, Одо, — проговорил Вейюн, едва сдерживая восторг. — Но вы позволите показать вам, на что вы способны?

— Если я узнаю от тебя что-то новое о себе и ты не будешь называть меня богом — согласен, — Одо снял защитное поле, жестом приглашая Вейюна покинуть изолятор.

Прежде чем они оказались в кабинете Одо наедине с звездными картами, Одо, всю дорогу от изолятора пребывавший в задумчивости, ненадолго оставил Вейюна, сказав, что хочет кое-что взять в своей каюте. Вернувшись, он показал Вейюну украшение — нечто вроде каменного ключа на длинной цепочке.

— Когда я нашел путь в Слияние впервые, это было со мной, — грустно сказал Одо, не сводя глаз с ключа, волшебно меняющего форму. — Кусочек мира Основателей. Вашего мира. Я никому не говорил, кроме Нерис, что он остался у меня. Я думал, что, вероятно, он живой, что это Меняющийся, какая-то частица Слияния, но, по всей видимости, это не так. Я давно не видел эту вещь.

— Она наводит на вас тоску? Одо, вы скучаете по Слиянию…

— Твоего мнения на этот счет я не спрашивал, — Одо ответил резко, но беззлобно.

— Позволите? — Вейюн осторожно взял ключ, осмотрев его, вернул Одо и бережно сжал его ладони своими. Однажды он коснулся Одо, чтобы передать ему вирус, причинить боль. Теперь Вейюну больше всего хотелось искупить это. Он улыбнулся Одо — так мягко и успокаивающе, как только мог.

— Закройте глаза. Забудьте о слухе, зрении, вкусе, обо всем том, что дает вам гуманоидная форма, пусть она останется только формой, оболочкой, силуэтом. Вы должны быть сейчас не здесь, Одо, а очень далеко, со своим народом. Никто, кроме вас, не знает истинных путей Основателей. Вы ведь… — Вейюн вовремя умолк, так и не сказав “вы ведь бог”. — Пожалуйста, доверьтесь. Вы услышите их зов — вам нужно только захотеть.

Дальше Вейюн, все еще охваченный трепетом восторга, направлял его, своего Основателя. Замирая, он следил за переменами в Одо, который его послушал: вот глаза Основателя сначала закрываются, а после и исчезают вовсе, стираются, размываются черты его лица, размывается четкость очертаний тела, и золотистое сияние волнами пробегает по Одо. Неохотно отняв руки и неловко стиснув их на коленях, Вейюн смотрел во все глаза и ждал.

Когда Одо "вернулся" — золотистое свечение исчезло, а его лицо снова приняло прежние черты, — он выглядел растерянным и пораженным… Потом потянулся к картам и, разом уверенно и отрешенно, забегал пальцами по светящимся точкам звездных систем.

Закончив, Одо удивленно смотрел на списки координат.

— Что это все означает? Что находится в этих точках?

— Ваши сородичи. Джем’хадар и ворты — верные слуги Доминиона. Месторождения вайта и дилития. Основатели из числа Сотни — что угодно важное, известное Слиянию. Мудрость Основателей не знает границ.

— Но как…

— Одо, ваш народ столетиями поддерживает связь друг с другом, находясь на разных концах Галактики. Вы боги, — терпеливо и мягко повторил Вейюн.

Одо пока был слишком изумлен, чтобы возражать, и Вейюн торжествовал. Когда Основатель придет в себя, он снова начнет спорить — но пока Одо только потерянно смотрел на звездную карту, усыпанную золотыми метками там, где ее коснулась рука божества.

***

— ...Система Девос была среди тех секторов, что отметил на картах квадранта Основатель Одо, — закончил Вейюн. — В координатах, что мы с ним передали Звездному Флоту, значилась не планета Девос V, а вся система.

— Попробую угадать. Конечный список, составленный Одо, прошел через ваши руки, и вы исключили из него эти координаты.

Вейюн опустил глаза.

— Я раскаиваюсь в этом, — сказал он. — И мне следовало понять, что Девос связан не только с моими интересами.

— Так почему же вы это сделали? Зачем стерли координаты?

— Я испугался, — Вейюн смотрел Гараку в лицо. — Месяц, что я провел на Земле после того, как оправился от… случившегося на “Рио-Гранде”, дал мне понять, что для Федерации я то же самое, что и Килана для параданцев. Объект исследования, носитель информации, который можно изучить, разобрать на составляющие, извлечь нужное… и вовсе не обязательно собирать снова. Одо придерживается того же мнения по поводу того, как в Федерации воспринимают меня.

— Но люди чрезвычайно гуманны. Даже слишком.

— Баджорцы тоже не самый злобный вид в Галактике, но я уверен как минимум в двух попытках покушения на свою жизнь.

— Быть может, вы слишком мнительны? — спросил Гарак. — Хотя я и сам считаю, что в целом нельзя быть осторожным чересчур, однако просто посмотрите, к чему привела ваша паранойя. Вы сами загнали себя в ловушку.

— И вы поможете мне найти из нее выход, — согласно кивнул Вейюн. — Вы не допустите, чтобы Вейюна 9 активировали в Доминионе. Если это произойдет, не сомневайтесь, что он проявит интерес к Кардассии снова — и интерес губительный. И вы не доберетесь до него снова — он будет очень осторожен. Я умею учиться на своих ошибках.

— Насколько же ценен этот клон? — вмешался Ханто.

— Настолько, что, если ты допустишь ошибку при его активации, придется убить тебя на месте, — сказал Гарак.

— Подозреваю, что вы в любом случае живым меня не отпустите, — сказал Ханто. — Слишком многое я слышу.

— Катер так мал, дорогой Ханто, у нас просто нет выбора — некуда пристроить твои уши. В грузовом отсеке ты не будешь у меня на виду, а пока что я предпочту присматривать за вами обоими. Оглушать тебя — мера жестокая, и приведет она к сплошным неудобствам и для тебя, и для нас. И потом, все, что говорит Вейюн 6 — это сплошь военные тайны, но стоит ему их озвучить — и они перестают быть таковыми. У него ведь нет секретов. Больше нет.

Вейюн молча кивнул ему: больше нет.

— Простите меня, Гарак. Я должен был сразу сказать вам о карте Одо, я не подумал, что это так важно.

— Однако вы убедили меня, что в этой ситуации вы не лжец, а недальновидный трус. Я был лучшего мнения о стратегах Доминиона, но разочарование здесь, как ни странно, приятное чувство.

Вейюн проглотил обиду — Гарак получил от него в ответ злобное молчание и взгляд, полный эмоций, — лицо кардассианца осветилось внутренним торжеством. Что ж, Вейюн знал, что компания не будет приятной.

***

— Есть хорошая новость: кажется, мы напали на нужный варп-след, — сообщила Эзри.

— А какая плохая? — спросил Башир.

— Плохие в нашем случае — это пока по твоей части. Как там поживают образцы тканей Вейюна?

Башир показал ей падд, синхронизированный с хранилищем биоматериала.

— Посмотри сама. Один из образцов полностью уничтожен веществом номер 3. Я уже видел такое. То же самое произошло с имплантом Вейюна 6 после извлечения — от него осталась горстка пыли.

Эзри молча посмотрела на экран падда, вздохнула — приподнялись, нервно дрогнув, и бессильно опустились плечи — и вернула его Баширу.

— В живом организме процесс идет медленнее, — заметил Башир. — Кроме того, образец крови, облученный регенератором, и вовсе остался неизменным, помимо естественного процесса свертывания, на него ничего пока не повлияло. Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не утешаю тебя, а просто говорю правду?

Эзри кивнула.

— В любом случае — спасибо, Джулиан. По моим расчетам мы настигнем их через шесть часов, если они не перейдут на варп-5, но они не перейдут, если у них есть хоть капля здравого смысла… Надеюсь, катер Кварка не новенький какой, а действительно старый, из тех, что и на варп-4 готовы развалиться.

— Развалиться? — испуганно моргнул Башир.

— Вот поэтому они и не перейдут на варп-5, а значит, мы их догоним. Дабо! — улыбнулась Эзри, но улыбка не продержалась на губах дольше пары секунд.

— Что все-таки им понадобилось в системе Девос? — задумчиво спросил Башир. 

— Похоже, у тебя есть какие-то идеи на этот счет, — Эзри развернула к нему свое кресло.

— Я припоминаю историю с системой Кабрел, которая якобы не представляла ценности для Федерации, но заинтересовала Доминион. На Кабрел I оказались среди простейших форм жизни тринуклеиновые грибы — источник кетрацел-вайта. 

— Думаешь, в системе Девос также может оказаться кетрацеловая жила, и это связано с ней?

— Причин, по которым Доминион интересовался необитаемыми системами Альфа-квадранта, до сих пор было две: стратегически выгодное положение и вайт.

— Хорошо, но если все дело в вайте, зачем Вейюну направляться к месторождению? Разве вайт как-то связан с вортами, помимо того, что они с его помощью управляют джем’хадар?

Башир покачал головой.

— Я не нашел никаких следов вайта в его организме, и Вейюн утверждает, что вайт не используется при производстве клонов ворт. Никакими целительными свойствами для их вида он также не обладает… Насколько я знаю, конечно.

— Если дело не в самом вайте, то остаются джем’хадар. Могут ли они находиться в системе и добывать вайт прямо у Федерации под носом?

— Это было бы очень дерзко и опасно для установившегося с таким трудом мира, — сказал Башир, сосредоточенно хмурясь. — Допустим, это так, и Вейюн решил отправиться таким образом к своим, но зачем? Если искать врачей и лекарства из родного мира, так ему прямая дорога в Гамма-квадрант через червоточину. Разумеется, он бы не смог пройти пограничную заставу самостоятельно, пришлось бы поставить в известность Федерацию. Если в системе Девос и есть джем’хадар, то врачей из Доминиона там нет точно. Разве только…

— Что такое?

— Разве только Вейюн 6 — все же шпион Доминиона, который собирал для своих информацию все это время и теперь ищет способ передать ее в Гамма-квадрант.

— Я бы сказала, что ты проводишь слишком много времени в голокомнатах со шпионскими играми, Джулиан, но это звучит разумно, — помедлив, ответила Эзри.

— Прости…

— Все нормально, я не хочу верить в твою теорию, но другой у нас пока нет, — Эзри отвернулась к консолям, открыла настройки канала подпространственной связи. В плавной стремительности умелых, автоматических движений призрак Джадзии проступил так явно, что от этого было даже немного страшно. Такие моменты в ней всегда и радовали, и тревожили Башира, а тут еще и кольнуло грустью: Эзри снова теряет контроль, тонет в чужих личностях. Это не похоже на нормальное соединение.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он.

— Передаю сообщение Нерис и на ближайшую базу Звездного Флота. Если мы летим в логово джем’хадар, нам нужна будет помощь.

— Я правда надеюсь, что есть другое объяснение, — проговорил Башир почти виновато.

Эзри поглядела на него — такая печальная, лицо расстроенного ребенка, брови домиком и ранняя морщинка на лбу.

— С Вейюном Гарак, — напомнил Башир. — Он не укладывается пока в эту теорию примерно никак. Зачем бы Гарак стал помогать доминионскому шпиону?

— Если дело не в доминионцах, а в кардассианцах, тогда я совсем ничего не понимаю. Понять Гарака вообще возможно?

— Ты у меня спрашиваешь? — улыбнулся Башир.

— Хотя кое-что как раз понятно. Вот почему он вернулся с Кардассии назад на станцию, как думаешь?

— Он сказал, что “пока не время”, — ответил Башир. — Загадочно, да? “Не время” — для чего? Кардассия свободна, пусть и разбита, но Гарак не боится трудностей…

— Он не предлагал тебе слетать на Кардассию Прайм вместе?

— Нет, хотя я спрашивал его об этом. Гарак вернулся на станцию, когда я был на Земле. Видимо, момент упущен.

— Если бы момент был упущен, Джулиан, Гарак бы не дождался тебя на станции, — усмехнулась Эзри.

Башир явно не понимал. 

— Вам нужно прямо поговорить о ваших отношениях, — объяснила Эзри. — Выяснить, чего вы оба хотите. Гарак так рвался в Кардассию, так хотел воссоединения с родиной, пусть и (или даже так: тем более) в самые тяжелые для нее времена, а в итоге он возвращается на станцию, и Нерис даже придерживает для него ателье и жилье, и все ждут его возвращения — кроме тебя, как видно. А он ведь очень привязан к тебе. 

Она бы добавила: “Гарак любит тебя”, — но вовремя спохватилась и не стала добивать Башира. Бедный доктор и так напоминал сейчас безнадежно зависший компьютер. Эзри стало неловко.

— В общем, мы найдем его, и ты непременно с ним поговори. Обо всем. А пока у нас есть заботы поважнее. 

— И правда, — с трудом выдавил Башир, поднимая контейнер с пробами. — Мне пора в медотсек. Эта лаборатория на коленке — просто ужас.

Он уходил из кабины такой же нетвердой походкой, как у Эзри в моменты, когда она вспоминала о Торайасе и ощущала качку даже при вращении станции. Эзри с грустью проводила его взглядом. Внутри нее расползался липкий страх: они не успеют.

***

Астероидный пояс “Джамна” миновала без проблем. Гарак ловко провел катер между камней, заранее убедительно попросив остальных просто не мешать ему. Управление на самом деле не было для него проблемой, но чем меньше ворта и параданец вообще напоминали о своем присутствии, тем ему свободнее дышалось. Разумеется, дело было не только в том, что эти двое занимали некоторую часть и без того сжатого, тесного пространства.

— Ну вот и все. И даже пока никаких джем’хадар, — Гарак повернулся к Вейюну, желая увидеть, как тот отреагирует на это очередное колкое замечание, но ворта и глазом не моргнул. Он полулежал в своем кресле, опираясь на подлокотник, который был ближе к Гараку, и читал что-то на падде - глаза бегали по строчкам, губы тихо шевелились. Зрелище это было занятное, особенно тем, что Гарак расслышал знакомые строчки по-кардассиански.

— Что вы делаете? Мне чудится, или у вас в руках томик Педжара Рисета?

— О да, — прежде чем ответить, Вейюн глянул название, припоминая. — Это Рисет. Он вам нравится?

— Я наслышан, у ворт непростые отношения с поэзией.

— Именно поэтому я и захотел познакомиться с этой книгой, — кивнул Вейюн. — Сначала, правда, я пробовал слушать кардассианские стихи, так проще воспринимать.

— Вот как? 

— Слух не особо помог мне, — улыбнулся Вейюн. — Но, кажется, я кое-что понял, — видя заинтересованный взгляд Гарака, он воодушевился, поерзал в кресле, садясь удобнее для беседы, глаза вспыхнули весельем и интересом. — Сравнения, — торжественно проговорил Вейюн, словно делясь каким-то невероятным открытием.

Гарак чуть приподнял надбровные гребни и склонил набок голову, ожидая продолжения.

— Сравнения, метафоричность — совсем не то, что лежит в основе доминионской риторики. Разве сильная речь не должна быть предельно ясной — или создавать у слушателя иллюзию полной ясности? Как я понял, кардассианцы ценят иное. Вот послушайте, — он торопливо вернулся на пару страниц назад и продекламировал: — “...Лозам присуще стремление к небу — тем, что змеятся, оставивши долу влагу живую, уютную тень…”

— “...Вверх по недвижному мертвому камню”, — закончил Гарак.

— Кардассианцы — на удивление беспокойный народ, что вечно не в ладах с соседями, самими собой и собственным правительством, — всплеснул руками Вейюн. — Рисет закончил жизнь в тюрьме, и, скажите, пожалуйста, как я должен без этого знания понять как читатель, что он здесь говорит о свободе? Хотите знать, как мне это все же удалось? Сравнение по меньшей мере десятка его текстов и оброненная доктором Баширом фраза о том, что кардассианцы любят совершенно непонятные метафоры. Насколько я могу судить, метафора с лозой не является удачной.

— Вы не можете о таком судить. Во всяком случае, пока, — заметил Гарак.

— Вероятно, мне не удастся записать себя в ряды знатоков поэзии, но, Гарак, согласитесь: корни растения привязаны к земле, как же можно сравнить узника, мечтающего об освобождении, с чем-то подобным? Ведь речь идет в случае лозы о неразрывной связи. Если вырвать растение с корнем, оно умрет.

— В том и смысл, — печально ответил Гарак. — Да, вам рано вписывать себя в ряды знатоков.

Улыбка Вейюна померкла — он уловил перемену настроений собеседника.

— Я не понимаю, о чем вы, но мне жаль, если я вас расстроил, — сказал он.

— Я говорю о корнях, Вейюн. О своих корнях — в Кардассии. Ваших — в Доминионе. Разве вы сами не похожи на умирающее растение? — Гараку самому было досадно признавать их с Вейюном общность хоть в чем-то вслух да и не хотелось, чтобы искра сочувствия, что все же загорелась в Гараке, разрослась во что-то большее. Нет ничего хуже, чем увидеть во враге собственное отражение слишком явно. 

— Закончим этот разговор, — отрезал Гарак, отвернувшись к консолям управления. Вейюн продолжал смотреть на него еще какое-то время — потом сник, опустил взгляд и вернулся к чтению, напряженно морща лоб и продираясь к скрытым смыслам строк Рисета. “Холодный недвижный камень” — тюремные стены? Могильные камни? Горы — убежище для беглеца? А как насчет птицы с “крыльями, опаленными солнцем” в следующем тексте? Он с трудом подавил желание обратиться к Гараку за помощью — может быть, позже, но, вероятнее, это так же бессмысленно, как заводить с полковником Кирой разговоры о живописи, как это пытался делать Вейюн 5. Искусство по-прежнему притягивало его, как любая непостижимая загадка, в нем виделся какой-то непонятный Вейюну ключ к пониманию живорожденных Неизменных. Гарак любил искусство, знал Вейюн, эта тема могла бы хоть немного сблизить их, хоть немного обезопасить Вейюна, когда найдется девятый клон, и все будет в руках Гарака — но ему хотелось поговорить с кардассианцем о книге Рисета не только поэтому. 

Вейюну правда хотелось понять. Настолько, что он думал о поэтических образах снова и снова, о том, как аналитичны и зорки авторы стихов — он не понимал этого раньше, а теперь это восхищало его. Он даже придумал себе новую игру на время полета и развлекал так себя со скуки уже не в первый раз. “Пещера” — отметил он, окинув взглядом своды кабины. “Самоцветы? Драгоценные камни?” — спросил себя, глянув на огоньки консолей, перевел взгляд на Гарака и решил: “дракон”, припомнив странные земные предания. Тихо засмеялся, решив, что тогда в качестве главного драконьего сокровища окажется он сам как ценный груз на борту “Джамны”. Гарак чуть шевельнулся, реагируя на звук его смеха, но не обернулся. Вейюн поглядел на все молчавшего параданца в глубине кабины: Ханто, похоже, спал. Вейюн начал вспоминать, кто еще живет в пещерах, похожий на Ханто, но не мог припомнить такой живности в знакомых художественных текстах. На ум приходили снова рептилии, черви, желеобразные каа’хар из подземных рек, летучие создания вроде нерху. У Ханто, впрочем, не было ни крыльев, ни хвоста, — впрочем, и Гараку такого недоставало для сравнения с драконами, но почему-то выбранный в случае с ним образ пока что казался правильным. Вейюн удрученно вздохнул, готовый сдаться. Игра в метафоры определенно побеждала его и начинала утомлять больше, чем забавляла, зато чтение и такие размышления отвлекали от ноющей боли, снова нарастающей как будто во всем теле сразу. 

— “Кровь моя превратилась в иглы”, — рассеянно шепнул Вейюн, подражая ритму Рисета.

Гарак покосился на него, но ничего не сказал. 

Он определенно предпочел бы этого не слышать.

…И буквально сразу же ”Джамну” тряхнуло фазерным ударом. 

***

Как их пытали, Эзри помнила смутно. Сначала из камеры забрали Ворфа, и он, побывав в руках бринов, вернулся чуть живым, разбитым и бредящим. Кардассианцы приволокли его назад в камеру и бросили на пол; он бился на полу в судорогах, всхлипывал, ругался, бормотал бессвязные дикие откровения. Эзри после никогда не спрашивала Ворфа об этом и ничего не пыталась напомнить ему.

Она и себя в той жуткой комнате с трудом помнила.

Помнила, как кардассианцы забрали ее, как втолкнули в допросную, тесную комнатку, вдоль стен которой теснились брины — безликие, одинаковые, жуткие в своих непроницаемых костюмах и шлемах, потом они преследовали Эзри в кошмарах. Помнила, как ей надели на голову тонкий обруч, утыканный чипами, как она потянула было к нему руки — и тело тут же прошибло электрическим током. Эзри упала; прежде чем судороги отпустили ее, мысли словно сжала мягкая огромная лапа, собрала в горсть и выгребла из черепа. Голова на мгновение наполнилась звенящей пустотой, а потом память Эзри словно взбесилась: образы прошлого вспыхивали в мозгу приступами резкой боли, в глаза бил несуществующий белый свет, реальность и воспоминания перемешались. Ей казалось, будто она снова на станции… или в горящем корабле? Или в больнице рядом с ребенком, лежащим в коме? Или она — конвульсирующий труп на полу баджорского храма? Все чувства обострились до предела, словно их вытаскивали изнутри и силой выкручивали на полную мощность. Неизвестно, сколько это продолжалось — мгновения, час или сутки.

— Эзри, — позвал ее знакомый голос.

Эзри ухватилась за него, как за спасительную ниточку, возвращающую в реальность — и так же — судорожно, отчаянно — ухватилась за плечи Вейюна, который звал ее.

Это просто какой-то кошмар, странный затяжной кошмар.

— Наконец-то, — Эзри обняла Вейюна, — наконец-то это закончилось, этот сон… — ее взгляд скользнул вниз, к полу, она старалась не смотреть на качающиеся стены допросной…

… Допросной.

Эзри похолодела, увидев эти стены, почувствовав странную напряженность тела Вейюна. В одной его руке мерцал световыми индикаторами обруч — тот самый, снятый с ее головы, в другой было записывающее устройство. Эзри отпрянула, заглянула ему в лицо: расширенные глаза, и в них — страх и непонимание.

Седьмой. Это Вейюн 7, а она сама — в плену, на корабле бринов, ну конечно.

Джем’хадар у входа недоуменно переглянулись. За плечом у одного из них, прислонившись к проему, маячил Дамар. 

Вейюн 7, опустившийся рядом с ней на одно колено, чтобы забрать обруч, выпрямился, неотрывно глядя на Эзри все с тем же ужасом и нарастающим гневом. Он обернулся к дверям — Дамар усмехнулся ему и вышел прочь. Седьмой, бросив на Эзри все тот же дикий взгляд, стремительно вышел, почти выбежал следом, сдавленно бросив джем’хадар: “Уведите ее. Верните в камеру”.

Эзри думала об этом, глядя в иллюминатор, на сливающиеся в ослепительно-белые полосы звезды, мимо которых мчался их катер.

— Мы близко, — напомнил ей Башир.

Эзри оторвалась от стремительного звездного потока, поглядела вперед и на мониторы.

— Девос V. Есть дилитиевый след, — нахмурилась она. — Два корабля.

Консоли тревожно полыхнули разом множеством световых сигналов.

— Или не два, — обеспокоенно заметил Башир.

— Пока что к нам приближается малый боевой корабль джем’хадар, — брови Эзри изогнулись под резким углом, — выражение Джадзии и Торайаса, — сердитый огонь полыхнул в глазах, сменив секундный страх.

— Их файтеры больше нашего катера в шесть раз и я уж промолчу, во сколько раз мощнее.

— Зато они неповоротливы, а значит, мы сбежим. Либо будем драться. И я запросила помощь, помнишь? Нужно только продержаться. База обещала подмогу через четыре часа, я предоставила все координаты, — Эзри перевела катер на максимальный варп.

Сенсоры показали еще два корабля на их пути, и она спешно скорректировала траекторию полета. Эзри перевела катер на импульсный ход и направила к поверхности Девос V. Встречные корабли не могли быть подмогой Федерации. Необходимо было сделать все, чтобы дождаться этой подмоги.

— Мне стоит позаботиться о спасательном маяке, — это было скорее утверждение, нежели вопрос от Башира.

Он уже накинул сумку на плечо и хмуро, как и Эзри, смотрел на мониторы. Вибрация корпуса катера была слишком ощутимой — горло Эзри снова перехватило тошнотой.

Вдох и выдох. В Пустошах после гибели “Кораги” было хуже. И Эзри не хотелось думать, что тогда от джем’хадар они с Ворфом так и не оторвались. Однако других способов уйти от джем’хадар она просто не видела: только снова наступить на те же грабли, что и раньше, и попытаться укрыться на планете.

— Смотри-ка! — Башир указал на монитор.

Справа по борту “Сандзу” коротко полыхнул взрыв, стремительно смявший файтер джем’хадар, что едва вышел из режима невидимости. Над обломками файтера показался катер Федерации, стремительно мчавшийся к Девос V — и явно поврежденный.

— Это же “Джамна”. Вот он, второй корабль! Мы нашли их, — Эзри поспешно включила каналы связи. — Но на связь они не выходят, и их задело взрывом.

— Сейчас и нас заденет, — Башир ткнул пальцем в показания сенсоров. — Еще один файтер.

— Придется садиться. Но я их не потеряю, — Эзри направила “Сандзу” в сторону взрыва — и ближе к атмосфере. — Держись. Мы садимся… С ними по соседству, я надеюсь…

В следующий момент она вскрикнула, тут же зажав рот рукой и откинувшись от консоли, словно обожглась.

Даже в густых темных облаках Девос V и среди бешеной тряски от вхождения в атмосферу был виден второй взрыв — на этот раз “Джамны”. Эзри посмотрела на данные сенсоров: приборы подтверждали, что второго катера больше не существовало.

***

Каким-то чудом Гарак успел ввести “Джамну” в атмосферу Девос V. 

Катер задело взрывом одного из файтеров джем’хадар — оторвавшимся кормовым экраном зацепило дно “Джамны” и повредило гондолу. О посадке теперь не могло быть и речи. Второй увязавшийся за “Джамной” файтер отставать не хотел и последовал за ней в атмосферу.

— Вы говорили, что файтеры джем’хадар для суборбитальных полетов не годятся, — возмущенно воскликнул Гарак, которого так и подкидывало в кресле тряской теряющего управление корабля.

— Не годятся, — подтвердил Вейюн. — Похоже, они просто уронят корабль на планету. Он выдержит, будьте уверены.

— И джем’хадар тоже отделаются парой синяков и только? Боюсь, у нас дела хуже обстоят.

— Есть же спасательные капсулы, — напомнил Ханто. — Или нет?..

— Одна, — усмехнулся Гарак. — А нас многовато, не так ли? Ничего, есть другой план.

— Что вы делаете? — Вейюн смотрел на консоль. — Вы же вызовете перегрузку и взорвете нас!

— Именно это я и делаю: взрываю катер. Все к транпортатору — и не забудьте спасательный маяк и вашу книгу, Вейюн 6. Если повезет, мы задержимся на этой уютной — уж я надеюсь — планете, хотя бы найдется, что почитать на досуге.

***

Удивительной точностью отличались, на счастье маленького и невезучего экипажа “Джамны”, не только умелые стежки Гарака-портного. Транспортер сработал за секунды до взрыва и перенес всех троих куда нужно — всего лишь в паре дней пути от места расположения подземной лаборатории. 

— Могло быть гораздо хуже, — Гарак протянул к маленькому костру ладони. — Говорите, на Девос II условия, непригодные для жизни? Там бы мы не погуляли без скафандров. 

— Я вдумчиво выбирал место, — кивнул Вейюн. — Мне важно было увеличить… Свои шансы на выживание.

— Выбор явно удачен. Почему форпост организовали на Девос II?

— Там есть тринуклеиновые грибы, которых не обнаружили на этой планете. Жизнь на Девос II есть, но только примитивная. Когда-нибудь на Девосе II будут флора и фауна богаче, чем здесь, вероятно, — он неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону редкого леса, состоявшего из хилых деревьев, рассыпанных по каменистым холмам. — Подбросьте дров, Гарак, ночь холодная.

— И верно — раз уж мы отважились развести огонь, то, если он станет чуть ярче, погоды это не сделает. Вы помните, что кардассианцы любят тепло, — отметил Гарак. — Хорошая попытка.

— Я не пытаюсь вас задобрить, — возразил Вейюн миролюбиво. — Просто в огне есть нечто… Умиротворяющее, сближающее? 

— Не для вас явно, — заметил Гарак, блаженно жмурясь от приятного потока тепла и света.

— У меня дурные ассоциации с огнем, — признал Вейюн. — Но мне известно, что большинство известных гуманоидных видов Галактики воспринимают его иначе. И мне тоже неприятен холод… С некоторых пор. Когда мы скрывались с Одо от джем’хадар в ледяной комете, он отключил жизнеобеспечение катера.

— Приятного мало, — согласился Гарак. — Вы не бывали в кардассианской сауне на станции? Для многих она покажется жарковатой, но это очень расслабляет.

— Если мне доведется возможность, я посещу ее непременно.

— Вам хочется вернуться.

— Очень. Я не теряю надежды.

— Не лучшая идея, — заметил Ханто.

— Понимаю, но… Если я могу назвать домом теперь какое-либо место в Галактике, то это “Дальний Космос 9”. Стремление вернуться домой совершенно естественно, не так ли?

— О да, — Гарак заметно погрустнел.

— Почему вы не вернулись в Кардассию, Гарак? — спросил Вейюн. — Вы ведь столько ждали возможности, а потом… Сколько вы пробыли там, от силы пару месяцев? Я так удивился, увидев вас на Променаде снова.

— И я был удивлен в свою очередь, видя на Променаде вас, да еще одетым в баджорскую форму, — лукаво улыбнулся Гарак. — “Что дальше? — спросил я себя. — Он укроется в храме Пророков?” Вас не привлекает путь ведека? Это может быть заменой культу Основателей.

— Основатели — единственные подлинные боги. Я так думал.

— И до сих пор думаете?

— Боги не могут болеть и умирать, да еще и страдая от рук смертных, — ответил Вейюн. — Однако кроме них мне не в кого верить. Не в кого, кроме Одо.

— Вы думаете, у него получится изменить Доминион?

— Он ведь бог, — улыбнулся Вейюн. — Я хотел бы увидеть момент его возвращения. Ради этого стоит бороться.

— Это вами движет? Вера?

Вейюн отвел взгляд. Он не мог сказать Гараку, что у него больше не было твердой и сильной веры, но Гарак и так это понимал, похоже.

— Вы не знаете, — отметил Гарак с какой-то странной восторженностью.

Вейюн покачал было головой, готовясь возразить, но возражения застряли у него в горле. Лгать и что-то выдумывать не хотелось. Хватит с него самообмана по части Основателей.

— Это прекрасно, — продолжил Гарак, сверкая бледно-льдистым воодушевленным взглядом. 

— Я не вижу в этом ничего прекрасного.

— Вас снова естественно подводит чувство эстетики, не более того. Ваши сомнения понятны и должны радовать вас. Вы меняетесь — и у вас есть шанс получить новую жизнь и перенести в нее все изменения. Такое часто бывает с умирающими, вы знаете: на исходе лет и в преддверии смерти можно многое переосмыслить. При этом старики и безнадежно больные умирают с этими переменами, остающимися у них в сердцах нераскрывшимся бутоном…

— “...И лепестков увядших череда усеет путь его, ведущий в пустошь”, — закончил Вейюн. — Снова Рисет.

— Вы немало прочли.

— Не думаю, что успею дочитать его книгу до окончания этой жизни, но я постараюсь, — сказал Вейюн. Голос сорвался под конец фразы, он закашлялся.

Гарак подошел к нему со своей сумкой — скользнул возле самого костра, едва не коснувшись пламени, по чешуйкам на шее и щеке мазнули теплые красноватые блики, — опустился на колени рядом с Вейюном, достал регенератор и гипошприц.

— Думаю, вам стоит прилечь, — мягко заметил он, аккуратно, но настойчиво укладывая Вейюна на траву и вводя ему в шею инъекцию — третью с момента их прибытия на планету. 

Вейюн попробовал было сопротивляться, но и сам понял, что в лежачем положении есть смысл. Он страшно устал, в глазах мутилось, костер и силуэты спутников уже давно превратились в смутные пятна даже на близком расстоянии, воздуха не хватало, несмотря на достаточное содержание в атмосфере Девос V кислорода, а ноги и руки опять ощущались плохо, слабые, словно состоящие теперь из сплошного судорожного покалывания.

— У него кровь на лице. И на руку поглядите, — донесся до него голос Ханто. — У меня найдется средство, Гарак, подержите голову.

Вейюн ощутил еще один укол — снова в шею, но позади, ниже затылка, потом — как влажные холодные руки параданца расстегнули форму на его груди. Противно зажужжал знакомый трикодер — а потом грудину прошило жгучей, какой-то ввинчивающейся болью, и он потерял сознание.

***

Музыка не слышалась извне — она начинала звучать внутри, даже не в голове, а где-то под грудью, поднималась вверх противными мурашками по позвоночнику, забиралась в голову и набирала силу. Так бывало и во сне, и наяву, и Эзри не всегда сразу замечала, как начинает рассеянно напевать. 

Чтобы Джоран затих, его музыке нужно было найти выход.

Вейюн, разумеется, услышал. Сел на кровати, сонно прищурился, разглядел ее через сквозной стеллаж с сувенирами из разных жизней, отделявший постель Дакс от той части каюты, что служила гостиной. Эзри, растрепанная, в майке и трусиках, только выбравшаяся из постели, сидела на диване, положив на столик перед собой синтезатор и, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, играла — сначала сбиваясь, потом все более стройно. Он подошел к ней, ступая почти бесшумно, сел рядом на пол, какое-то время наблюдал, склонившись к клавишам, подмечая движения ее пальцев и соответствующие звуки, после коснулся колена Эзри. Она нервно дернулась, оттолкнув его руки, — Вейюн перехватил ее запястья. 

— Эзри, — позвал он. — Слышишь меня?

— Привет, — Эзри, приходя в себя, смотрела на него все еще рассеянным, мутным взглядом. — Прости, это было…

— ...Из другой жизни Дакс?

— Да. И я предпочла бы, чтобы эта жизнь никак о себе не напоминала вовсе.

— Это часть тебя, — возразил Вейюн. — Нужно принять ее, как и все остальные. Ты сама говорила мне, что...

— ...Необходимо примиряться с неприятными воспоминаниями, — закивала Эзри. — Ты молодец, что усвоил это лучше меня.

— У меня хороший советник, — он улыбнулся, ласково потершись щекой о ее колено.

— Я не могу принять эту свою часть. Ты ведь не знаешь, о чем говоришь. Я даже Бену не рассказывала толком о Джоране.

— Расскажи сейчас, если готова, конечно. Я читал психопрофиль Дакс, и знаю об убийце среди носителей, но это не то же самое, что узнать от тебя, само собой...

— Я боюсь, что если начну сейчас говорить о нем, он окончательно возьмет верх.

— Этого не будет, — Вейюн провел ладонью по линии пятнышек на ее бедре, улыбнулся дрожи удовольствия в ответ на его поцелуй чуть выше колена. — Скажи мне, — продолжил он, устраиваясь между ног Эзри и незаметно становясь преградой между ею и синтезатором, — кто сейчас со мной рядом?

Мягко обхватив ее за талию и притянув ближе, он продолжил:

— Разве Джоран? Или, может быть, Одрид или Тобин? — он коснулся губами выше, заставив Эзри застонать в момент очередного поцелуя — верхняя часть бедра, пятнышки, перебегавшие в пах, низ живота — жаркое и особенно сладкое прикосновение, отзывавшееся, как он уже знал, в обоих ее нервных центрах, в самом симбионте. Окончательно осмелев, он скользнул ладонью по животу, над тельцем симбионта, в трусики, коснулся пульсирующего клитора. — Я, конечно, могу ошибаться, но никому из прежних Дакс я не нравился, только Эзри. 

— Только Эзри, — голос у нее дрогнул. Вейюн выпрямился, заглянул ей в глаза — в них блестели слезы.

— Прости, — она вытерла слезы тыльной стороной ладони, удержала руку, которую он было хотел убрать, соскользнув на ковер, прижалась к Вейюну, обняла, жарко выдохнув в шею. — Теперь я вспомнила, каково было Джадзии без симбионта, когда его забрал Верад. Так пусто, так одиноко… Я бы тоже не смогла теперь… одна, и дело даже не в том, что Эзри и Дакс не разделить больше... Все это просто какой-то очередной химический сбой, я обращусь к Джулиану утром, все пройдет.

— Конечно, пройдет, — подтвердил Вейюн. — Я лично провожу тебя в лазарет, доктор Башир разберется. Да и Дакс друг с другом разберутся. “Другие” ведь в воспоминаниях, верно? Они не управляют тобой, они — часть тебя. 

— Как и тобой не может управлять кто-то иной, из прошлого, — кивнула Эзри. — Мне… Нужно тебе кое-что рассказать о Вейюне 7. Но не сейчас, пожалуйста, — она судорожно выдохнула, обожженная очередным дразнящим поцелуем и движением его пальцев, дрожащие ноги запутались в стягиваемых трусиках, руки — в волосах Вейюна, зато сознание вынырнуло из путаницы жизней, и музыка Джорана растворилась в ночной тишине и срывавшемся дыхании, в ласкающих прикосновениях.

Им было так хорошо рядом и в тот раз — незадолго до того, как Вейюн 6 оставил ДК9 вместе с Гараком, — и раньше, и потом. Так правильно, что ли, потому что они слишком хорошо понимали друг друга.

И это память об этом понимании отголосками приятного тепла разливалась по телу Вейюна 6 сейчас. Воспоминания о станции, об Эзри, обо всем случившемся после “Рио-Гранде” — такие яркие, осязаемые, свежие, что пять других жизней меркли в сравнении с ними, и притуплялась обжигающая боль в груди.

Параданский чудо-стимулятор Ханто — небольшое круглое устройство, что вгрызлось ему в грудь треугольными шипами, стимулятор деятельности сердца и нервной системы, как Ханто объяснил им с Гараком. Такие ставили репликантам, срок годности которых подходил к концу, в случае, если задание, ради которого репликант создавался, еще не было выполнено, а заменить репликанта не представлялось возможности, но у параданцев при этом была возможность контакта с “просроченным”. Что ж, стимулятор помог и “просроченному” ворте. Ханто действительно знал свое дело. Вряд ли они добрались бы до нужной пещеры, если бы Вейюна пришлось тащить на себе. Теперь ворта, сильно напоминавший ходячий труп, сидел на камне рядом с резервуаром, где была скрыта очередная копия Вейюна, равнодушно глядя на свои ноги — послушные и работающие благодаря стимулятору, но какие-то чужие по ощущениям. Все тело теперь было каким-то чужим, несмотря на боль, и живым только в воспоминаниях — таких ярких, что от них кружилась голова больше, чем от усталости и химического коктейля, едва ли не заменявшего ему теперь кровь.

… — Что такое, Ханто? — Гараку пришлось не по душе, как долго и с явным сомнением параданец разглядывал резервуар. Ханто слишком очевидно мялся в нерешительности над панелью активации.

— Вы не обрадуетесь, — отозвался параданец. — В копию загружено сознание. Вернее, еще не в сам мозг клона, а на сервер. 

Гарак повернулся к Вейюну, ожидая разъяснений.

— Ханто говорит о носителе всех воспоминаний Вейюнов, — усталым и бесцветным голосом пояснил Вейюн 6. — Сервер, прототип, нечто вроде… Биокомпьютера, если хотите, Вейюна 0. Клоны связаны с ним подпространственной связью, смерть мозга клона — сигнал для загрузки копии личности в его мозг, а потом воспоминания передаются новому активированному клону. Не беспокойтесь, Доминион не узнает ничего ценного о Федерации после моей смерти, извлечь что-то из сервера невозможно — только из сознания активированного клона.

— Звучит неубедительно, но разбираться нам сейчас некогда. Однако как выглядит этот Вейюн 0? — Гарак приподнял надглазные дуги. — Вы не устаете удивлять, право… Это мозг в банке? Это очередной законсервированный Вейюн, который никогда не проснется?

— Я расскажу вам потом, когда окажусь в новом теле, — пообещал Вейюн, слабо улыбнувшись.

— Но какие гарантии, что у вас самого есть связь с сервером? Вероятно, мы сейчас загрузим данные Вейюнов 7 и 8, а вам это на самом деле и надо, пусть и вы сами, Шестой, исчезнете… Вы продолжаете темнить, Вейюн 6, — нахмурился Гарак. — А вы не в том положении, чтобы...

— Прототип получил данные, теперь они в одном шаге до загрузки, — перебил его Ханто. — И я просто напомню, что джем’хадар могут быть близко.

Гарак посмотрел на испещренные доминионской вязью мониторы. 

— Выходит, в копию загружается информация от Вейюна 8?

— Пока нет, но если мы запустим процесс активации, Вейюн 9 получит воспоминания и опыт Вейюнов 7 и 8. Но и твои тоже, — Ханту посмотрел на Вейюна 6. — Они должны тоже загрузиться после твоей смерти и дополнить остальные данные… Если все получится, конечно.

— То есть мы при любом раскладе возвращаем к жизни Вейюна 8, — мрачно подытожил Гарак, погружаясь в задумчивость.

— Не совсем. Мы объединим его со мной в новой копии, — сказал Вейюн печально. — Вы сами говорили, Гарак, что все Вейюны одинаковы.

— Но вы, Шестой, сделали хоть какие-то выводы из своих ошибок, в отличие от этого… А теперь мы здесь, выходит, чтобы вернуть к жизни убийцу миллионов кардассианцев и главу захватчиков Альфа-квадранта, а вы, его неудачливый, но якобы добрый двойник, вообще можете напрасно сгореть, как испорченный стержень с данными.

Вейюн тяжело вздохнул.

— Выходит, все кончено? — спросил он. — Тогда, Гарак, вам следует застрелить меня прямо сейчас и уничтожить резервуар.

Он с трудом верил сам, что сказал это. Чем он утешал себя все это время? Тем, что нужен обновленному Доминиону, Доминиону нужны они оба, Одо и он, Вейюн. Призрачная надежда на это тешила его некоторое время, заглушая внутренний голос, нашептывавший, что Одо не вернется. Возможностью продолжить жизнь, подобную жизни Вейюна 6 на станции — другой вариант. С тех пор, как Вейюн лишился веры, варианты — вот то, что у него оставалось. Выбор — неоднозначный, сомнительный, но свободный; выбор, надежды и перспективы. Он ведь знал, что умрет — здесь выбора как раз не было. Все ведь идет так, как и должно. Вейюн 6 закономерно умирает, а Вейюн, просто Вейюн, без номера, в шаге от того, чтобы… Продолжаться. Чтобы вернуться в свою линейку и исправить ее, как Одо, быть может, исправит Слияние, передать новой копии свой опыт, бесценный опыт шестой жизни, странной, короткой, но важной. А что он говорит Гараку — чтобы кардассианец просто сделал то, чего хочет?

Страх заставил Вейюна 6 сказать это, страх, оказавшийся сильнее страха смерти очередного клона. Полузабытый страх утонуть, кануть в небытие, в слияние других своих воплощений. Знать, что всё, о чём он узнал и что почувствовал, просто пропадет, и при этом понимать, что Вейюн, совсем другой, такой, как когда-то, снова будет жить, словно ничего и не было — это было хуже, чем просто погибнуть.

Да, он может исчезнуть сейчас, растворившись в новом Вейюне, как Одо — в Слиянии. Вейюн не видел Одо перед возвращением в океан Основателей и так и не решился спросить Киру, как это было. Боялся ли Одо? Не выглядел ли сомневающимся? Нет, такого точно не могло быть. Мысль об этом придавала сил. Вейюн тряхнул головой, опомнился, с ужасом посмотрел на Гарака: вдруг он послушает? Вдруг действительно убьет его прямо сейчас?

Гарак не глядел на него, он смотрел на резервуар. Пламя, разгоревшееся было в его глазах, понемногу гасло.

— Ханто, готовь процедуру итерации, — сказал Гарак. — Я поищу подходящее укрытие, чтобы защитить вас обоих, когда это понадобится.

Губы Вейюна шевельнулись беззвучным “спасибо”. Гарак ответил ему взглядом, полным душевной боли, и, перехватив удобнее фазер, направился к выходу из пещеры.

***

...Было важно, чтобы девятый клон получил все воспоминания.

Процедура занимала некоторое время. Это было все-таки странно — неподвижно сидеть под перекрестьями сканирующих лучей, ожидая, когда биосканер закончит свою работу, и смотреть на мутное стекло перед собой. Под темно-лиловой полупрозрачной поверхностью, если подойти поближе, угадывались очертания бледного неподвижного тела, погруженного в сизую и густую амниотическую жидкость. Очередной Вейюн; его мозг пока спал, ожидая окончательной загрузки данных.

— Еще двадцать минут, — подал голос Ханто. — Или около того. 

Гарак, стоявший с фазером наготове у входа, растворившийся во мраке, ничего не сказал на это, не выдавая своего присутствия лишний раз. Однако Вейюн буквально кожей ощутил его неодобрение: скорее. О, как же он разделял такие чувства сейчас!

Но торопиться было нельзя.

А что если все это зря? Если Гарак не выполнит своего обещания? Пробудившись, Девятый будет совершенно беспомощен. Возможность умереть здесь, прямо в резервуаре, умереть в последний раз, едва пробудившись — это было ужасно, страшно до ледяного пота и горького спазма в горле. Вейюну не было так страшно со времен на борту “Рио-Гранде”. Никогда еще так остро не хотелось жить. Уже не как тогда — только ради Одо, которому он нужен был живым и ради призрачного нового Доминиона, но ради себя. Ради выбора, который у него теперь был, ради тех самых туманных перспектив и обманчивых надежд — не иначе.

Вейюн имел значение, он теперь слишком хорошо понимал это. Не как часть Доминиона, не как дефектный отколовшийся от монолита кусок, ценный для Федерации. Не из-за Эзри даже… Не только из-за нее. Если бы он хотел сохранить их связь по-настоящему, он бы все рассказал ей. Эзри была бы здесь сейчас. Больше всего он просто хотел жить — со всем тем новым, чего никогда не имел раньше. С возможностью ловить на себе не одни лишь презрительные и недоверчивые взгляды. Никакой войны больше, никаких бессмысленных и жестоких жертв. Никаких бесконечных кошмаров во сне и наяву. Он вспомнил руку Одо на своем плече. Теплеющий взгляд Киры. Звук смеха Эзри. 

Вейюн не мог знать больше, а правда ли он так нужен Доминиону, как когда-то хотел верить. Это казалось сейчас таким… несущественным. Даже возвращение Одо как будто и не имело больше такого значения… Во всяком случае, как возвращение бога, и тоска по Одо просто влилась в поток других эмоций шестой жизни, ничем особым не выделяющаяся среди них. Будто и не служение Основателям составляло столетиями смысл жизней Вейюна. Он хотел бы увидеть Одо снова так же, как Эзри, Киру, Кварка, Башира, как Променад или призрачный неясный свет звезд в иллюминаторе, как ателье Гарака, свою каюту или сотни других знакомых мест и лиц.

Ему хотелось плакать, как плачут в такие моменты живорожденные, но глаза оставались сухими.

Может, в следующей жизни он научится и этому.

Джем’хадар умеют быть почти бесшумны — но вибрацию и гул двигателей их корабля не скроешь от его чутких ушей, а вот и удар, заставивший содрогнуться, казалось, всю горную гряду. Они просто уронили корабль, не предназначенный для таких посадок, на поверхность, не иначе, найдя, наконец, местоположение беглецов и не сумев пробиться транспортером через разбушевавшуюся на поверхности, за стенами пещеры, бурю.

— Гарак, — сдавленно проговорил Вейюн, почти прошептал.

Громче он просто не мог.

Гарак был рядом. Вынырнул из-за плеча, обеспокоенно вгляделся в лицо.

— Я думал, вы у входа. У меня на падде код, я сохранил для вас, заблокируйте дверь...

— Не стоит переживать, я ручаюсь за свой пост.

— Они уже тут. 

— Знаю… Судя по всему, они не взорвали свой корабль — хотя бы это хорошо, при удачном раскладе он может достаться нам. Вот только как они собираются взлетать? Полагаю, никак, — усмехнулся он в ответ на жалкую улыбку Вейюна.

— Убейте меня, Гарак. Пора.

— Сканирование завершено. Завершается загрузка данных, — сказал Ханто. 

Гарак медлил несколько мгновений. Потом поднял фазер.

— Все, что вы сделали в этой итерации, не искупит зло, которое Доминион причинил Кардассии, — сказал он.

— Я понимаю.

— На случай, если мы больше не увидимся: не вините себя за это. Буду рад, если у вас все получится, Вейюн 6. Теперь просто Вейюн — я надеюсь.

“Надежда - самая прекрасная ложь”. Вейюн снова чуть улыбнулся. Стимулятор, видимо, уже не справлявшийся, пустил по телу очередную волну боли — теперь уже тупой, невнятной, какой-то полуреальной, как и все вокруг.

— Спасибо, Гарак.

— До встречи, друг мой, — ответил кардассианец, нажимая на спуск.

***

— “Джамна”? — пискнул коммбейдж Эзри. — Продержитесь еще час, мы видим ваши координаты на планете, к вам будет телепортирована группа, как только утихнет буря.

— Говорит лейтенант Эзри Дакс. Если на челноке будет быстрее, отправляйте челнок. У нас тут есть врач, но медицинской помощи мало не бывает, — Эзри покрепче закусила губу, отрывая от раненого плеча судорожно сведенные пальцы. Не трусиха Эзри, да-да. И совсем не боится ран, лучше всех переносит боль. 

— Ты как? — спросил Башир, обрабатывая поврежденный участок регенератором.

— Бывало и лучше, — выдохнула Эзри. — Сколько их еще, Джулиан? Успел заметить?

Башир осторожно выглянул из укрытия — один взгляд поверх каменного уступа, за которым они прятались.

— Нейтрализуем еще двоих джем’хадар — и попадем внутрь. Там, кажется, дверь, но створки открыты. Ох и получим мы от Киры, когда вернемся… Все четверо притом получим.

— Рада, что ты говоришь о возвращении, да еще и вчетвером. Прости еще раз, что втянула тебя во все это… 

— Это не ты меня втянула, определенно, — заметил Башир, убрав регенератор.— Ну как, готова?

Эзри кивнула.

— На счет три, в таком случае.

***

— ...Надо же, какие лица, — Гарак опустил направленный на них фазер. — Мой дорогой доктор! Я скучал без вас. И советник Дакс, конечно же. Признаюсь, вас-то я ожидал здесь, и даже раньше. Это было бы очень актуально.

— Что тут происходит, Гарак? И где… — Эзри осеклась, увидев Вейюна.

Один раз ей уже доводилось видеть его мертвым. Седьмого, но теперь речь шла о другом.

— Это Шестой? — спросила она Гарака, как будто не веря еще своим глазам. 

— Верно. Я не спросил его, какие у ворт культурные особенности относительно мертвых тел, и есть ли они вообще. Но, полагаю, мы найдем, у кого спросить, — он поглядел на Ханто, колдующего над кнопками резервуара — расположенный горизонтально полупрозрачный контейнер с телом очередного клона.

— Я гарантий никому не давал, — напомнил параданец. — Но, похоже… Похоже, получилось.

Он набрал на панели код, открывающий резервуар. Крышка поддалась не сразу, Башир помог ему, с готовностью поправил на плече медицинскую сумку. Клон внутри шевельнулся, бледная рука, вынырнув из студенистой амниотической жидкости, вцепилась в борт резервуара. Башир, бегло переглянувшись с Ханто, осторожно ухватил мягкую кисть, потом — предплечья, помог Вейюну 9 сесть. Ханто передал термоодеяло.

— Он сказал, что для полной готовности к функционированию нужно от получаса до пары часов, — сказал он. — Примерно как и у параданских репликантов.

Потерянный взгляд Вейюна 9 становился все более осмысленным, скользнув по стенам пещеры, он остановился на Эзри. Она сглотнула, вспомнив о Седьмом. О его смерти и о чужой, холодной жесткости в знакомых чертах. Она ведь все хотела поговорить с Шестым об этом.

— Привет, — сказала Эзри, подойдя ближе и присев на камни рядом с резервуаром. — Ты помнишь, кто я? Помнишь ДК9?

Глаза Девятого потеплели.

— Привет, — отозвался он. — Я помню… Наш разговор. Последний, у окна на Променаде.

— О чужой жизни, — кивнула Эзри.

Ее переполняла радость, в которую было еще сложно поверить — но верить ужасно хотелось.

— Я помню, — повторил Девятый. 

Эзри наконец вздохнула с облегчением, обняла его, прижавшись лицом к непривычно холодной щеке. Краем глаза она заметила, как метнулся к выходу Гарак, зажмурилась, реагируя на отсветы первых выстрелов. Еще мгновения для “трусишки Эзри”, прежде чем смелость вернется.

— Я помню и то, как Гарак убил меня. Дважды. Воспоминания о смерти самые ясные, ты ведь знаешь.

Он говорил о Вейюне 8. О себе — теперь. Эзри открыла глаза, посмотрела на Девятого.

— Я давно хотела тебе сказать кое-что о Вейюне 7. Он все же не похож на тебя. На тебя, какой ты… Сейчас.

— Спасибо… Ты решишь сама, но я бы так хотел, чтобы мы оба задержались на станции еще немного.

— Давай сначала вернемся туда, хорошо? Сможешь идти?..


End file.
